Broken Vow
by BeautifulEscapades18
Summary: A sudden tragedy happened to Annabeth's life. After that tragedy, she swore never to love another man. But Percy is about to change all of that, well not entirely Percy. Rated T cause I don't know. Title is not related to Josh Groban's song.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. And yes, I love PJO. :" Especially Percabeth. Well… I hope you all enjoy this. :)**

She always believed in love. But his death – _Luke's _death – made her doubt it. But meeting this person – Percy – changed her entire life. After Luke's death she transferred to a new school – Goode High School to forget about Luke. She was walking the hallways until she bumped into someone.

Annabeth's POV.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" a guy yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said. I looked at the guy and I ran out of breath. He was tall, he had jet black hair and the most beautiful part was his eyes. It was sea green.

"Well, next time be careful. My name's Percy." He held out his hands and I shook it

"Annabeth." I replied. He smiled and I thought he was cute when he did that. _Stop it Annabeth. I though Luke was the last._

"So see you later. I still have classes." He ran off in my right then went back to ask "Where's your homeroom class located?"

"Uhm.." I shuffled my bag and found my schedule. "It's on room 301." His face fell, probably he had a different room. "Oh. Mine is in room 304" He said. Then he left.

Percy POV.

I walked away from Annabeth. She got me thinking about her on the way to homeroom. There was something. Something different about her looks. Was it her hair? No, her hair was same as the other girl's, blonde. Was it the way she talked? No. But it was her eyes. It was gray, stormy gray. It was unique. I was disturbed when Nico covered my eyes. "Guess who's this?"

"Nico. Please. Just stop covering my eyes"

"Oh come on. This the best thing in my life. Well Thalia is."

He blushed when he said that last line. "Yeah, whatever"

"Why are you scrunching your eyebrows the way you do whenever you think hard?"

"Uhmm. Nothing." The truth was I was thinking of Annabeth. I wanted her to be one of my friends.

"Ok. Whatever. So see you later at free time? Let's eat at free time."

"Yeah."

The bell rang after Nico ran off. I was surprised that my thinking led me all the way in front of my homeroom class. _No wonder why Nico found me._ I thought. I entered the class and sat at my personal seat which was in the in front of the room.

While homeroom was going on I was thinking of how I would befriend Annabeth.

**Well. Chapter 1 is done. It's just mediocre. Well, yeah. It's ugly I know. It's just my first anyway. Let me get my inspirations and ideas working up. The middle would be epic. I have things in mind already. Next chapter is where Percy and Annabeth will become friends. But Annabeth is still having a distance to Percy due to her vow never to love anyone. Hehehe. **

**-kara108**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… I'm back. Well, I said that this is about Percy and Annabeth being friends but... I thought about it and I decided that this chapter is dedicated for Annabeth/Thalia fans. I just love their friendship. Sorry to keep your hopes up. Second chapter is up. So… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here. And PJO.**

Percy POV

After a few minutes of boredom, our teacher figured that she should dismiss us early (which was a good decision). I headed out to my next subject which was Science. I went inside the laboratory and sat down where I was comfortable.

Annabeth's POV

Being the new student, I was introduced by our teacher and told me to sit anywhere I like. Of course I sat somewhere that has more girls than guys. Minutes have passed and someone tapped my shoulder. "May I introduce myself?" the girl with a black hair, electric blue eyes and a Death to Barbie t-shirt asked me.

"Well, ok." I replied.

"My name's Thalia."

"Nice to meet you, Thalia. I'm Annabeth."

"Yeah, I know. Ugh. It's so boring right."

"Well, a bit."

"Anyways, there's only one minute left. What's your next subject?"

"It's Science." She smiled when I said 'science'.

"Great! My next subject is also Science."

'Oh' was the only thing I answered. When she looked at the clock the bell rang. "Finally!" she said. "Wanna go with me?"

"That would be fine." I replied.

We exited the room and walked silently. Thalia broke the silence and said "I want you to meet someone"

"Who?" I asked totally mystified.

"Just my cousin. I think you'll like him."

"Him?" I asked. I was a bit shocked considering she didn't even know me and now she's introducing me to someone I probably don't know.

"Yes. A _him_ why?"

"Nothing." I lied. Whoever she was going to introduce to me I wouldn't care. Besides, who needs boys? We entered the laboratory and Thalia grabbed my hand and ran at an amzing speed and that's when I saw him… again.

Percy POV

I looked up to see Thalia. She was running and behind was… Annabeth?

"Hey, Perce! I want you to meet –"

"Annabeth. Yeah I know her." I said cutting her short.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Really? When?" she asked.

"A while ago before homeroom."

"Oh." She nodded.

"Yeah, we've met." It was the first time Annabeth spoke this moment.

"Well class is starting." I reminded them. "Wanna sit with me?" I asked Annabeth.

She hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "No. I think I'll sit with Thalia."

"Ok." I'll admit that I really wanted her to sit with me so I could get to know her. "Well, talk to you later."

"Yeah." She replied in a low voice.

"Let's sit over there!" Thalia mused. She pointed to a spot far away from me and I complained "Hey! Why sit away from me?"

"Well…" Thalia started. "It's because I don't want you to be near me since you always annoy me and—" she looked around the room and smirked "-people have already occupied seats that are near you." She smirked again victoriously this time.

I looked around me and she was right. People have already occupied seats around me. I sighed. "Bye. Talk to you at break." Thalia said.

The teacher entered as soon as Annabeth and Thalia took their seats. When I faced the teacher I felt someone hold my hand. "Ugh. Rachel what are you doing?" I asked exasperated. I really didn't like her.

"Well… It's because I like you." She answered.

I took my hand off her and whispered "Whatever." Seeing Rachel beside me and Annabeth far away from me. I though this will be a bad hour. But I thought wrong.

**Chapter 2 is done. Yeah! So what will happen, why did Percy thought wrong? I really don't like Rachel either. I was thinking if I will put Thalia's POV in the following chapters. Okay. So the next chapter is Percy and Annabeth going to be together. Yes, it's planned already. I'll try to make it cheesy. So… review!**

**-kara1108**


	3. Chapter 3

**So uhh.. Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the delay I kinda finished this days ago. :) I was just busy and everything. This chapter is about Percabeth and a slight Annabeth/Rachel fight. I'm going to make all the teachers name one of the Gods. Like their Science teacher(you'll see). I had fun making this so have fun reading! ;)**

_Annabeth's POV_

I sat down the chair knowing the day would be boring. As usual Thalia broke the silence. "Why would you prefer to sit with me than with Percy?" she asked.

I looked at Percy then I saw a girl beside him. She was red-haired. It was obvious from Percy's expression that he didn't like her yet she was flirting with him. "I really don't like to talk about it." I finally answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's because…" I thought about what to say but when I thought of Luke, my heart ached. "Let's just talk about this later." I continued.

"Okay. Tell me everything at break. I know a perfect place for these kind of conversations." She told me.

I was wondering what place was that. I decided to listen to what the teacher was discussing, at the moment the teacher was talking about us getting a lab partner. "Your lab partners will be with you throughout the year. So please take care of them." The teacher reminded us. "So now you will be getting your lab partner-" people started grabbing one another and made noise when the teacher added "—which I already picked out for you." Students started complaining.

The teacher raised her hand and told us to be quiet. "I will now announce your lab partners." Our teacher—Ms. Demeter—kept chattering names. Thalia was paired with a random guy. She scoffed when she saw her lab partner say 'hi.' "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." She announced.

"WHAT?" the red haired girl screamed. Thalia just smirked.

"Why not me?" the red haired girl complained. I barely knew her but I was pissed by her.

"Ms. Dare, please sit down." Ms. Demeter said.

'Ms. Dare' sat down and was flaming mad. I looked back at Percy and I saw him staring at me then he smiled and waved 'hi'. I waved back at Percy then looked at Thalia questioningly. "You don't know her?" I shook my head and she continued.

"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's the most popular girl in school-" I snorted. "—she likes Percy."

"That explains on why she complained." I realized.

"Yep. She's totally obsessed with Percy." I was disgusted by her knowing that I don't like boys.

Rachel was partnered with a geek and when I looked at her she was ready to shred Ms. Demeter to pieces. I mentally laughed at her misery and I just didn't know why. My laughing stopped when I heard Ms. Demeter said. "Now please seat according to your lab partners." Thalia laughed. It must've been my face. 'Cause my expression was priceless! I forced myself to go to Percy even if I didn't want to but I had to.

_Percy POV._

Annabeth sat by my side and she wasn't looking at me. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked.

"No. Nothing. Just feeling uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Can you please just stop asking?" Oh no. She was getting mad.

"Fine! How would we work together if we can't get along?" I asked getting mad as well.

"Hmm." She thought for a while. "Okay. You can ask me anything you want. But please no personal questions."

"Sure. That would work. But why are you uncomfortable?" I asked again.

"If I answered that question we would be talking about something personal already."

"Why?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "Never mind that question." She sighed with relief.

Ms. Demeter went out to get something but it was her way to make us "acquainted" with our partners. I tried to think of a question, I looked around the room and saw Rachel glaring at Annabeth but when she realized that I was looking at her she smiled. I looked away from her and I looked back to Annabeth who had her right hand on her face meaning she was bored. I focused on her features, like I said she has long blonde hair curled like a princess, a tanned body, her body had also perfect curves, but her amazing grey eyes took my attention again. After a few seconds she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "What are you looking at?" she asked me.

"Uhm. Nothing. Just thinking." I answered.

"Ooo-kay."

Ms. Demeter came back and told us to still get to know each other which were convenient since I want to ask Annabeth more questions. "Chase is your last name, right?" _Wow, what a question, Jackson._

"Uh yeah. How did you know?"

"Ms. Demeter mentioned."

"Ok. Let me ask you a question."

"Ask away!"

"What's your relationship with Rachel? I stared at her with shock.

"Y-you know her?" I asked her.

"Thalia mentioned." She said matter-of-factly.

I looked at Thalia and saw her listening to her iPod. "Uhm. Rachel's just a friend."

"Okay. If that's what you say."

"Wait." I just realized something. "Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? Noo." She stuttered.

I shrugged. "Okay. If that's what you say." I said imitating her.

She glared at me and said "Are you saying that I like you?"

The truth was I did like her. But I never thought about her liking me. I wish she did. "Well, no."

She sighed with relief. "Good. 'Cause I'll never like you—" Ouch. She'll never like me? Nut she added "but as a friend, it's fine". At least she liked me as a friend.

_Annabeth POV_

The nerve of him. He thinks I'm jealous and I would never like him. Even as a friend I just didn't know why I said that. I looked at Percy and it was the first time I thought about his features. He had shaggy black hair, Caucasian skin, he also had a perfect body, but what really struck me were his eyes. They were sea green. The bell rang interrupting my thoughts and signaling the end of the class. "Class dismissed." Ms. Demeter announced.

"See you later?" he asked. I thought about what to say and said. "Okay. Later."

When I was about to go to Thalia, I heard someone. "Well, well, well. A new student!" I looked back and saw Rachel.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Percy hissed.

When I saw Rachel up and close I thought she was familiar.

"I just want to meet her, Percy."

"Yeah, right." Percy snorted.

Rachel ignored him and said to me. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She extended her hand and added. "Just call me Rachel."

I wasn't sure if I should introduce myself. I looked at Percy and he was glaring at Rachel. I also had a feeling that she would be my enemy. I shook off that feeling and said. "My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Just call me Annabeth."

She realized I wasn't shaking her hand so she retrieved her hand and said. "Fine."

Percy interrupted and said "I'll get going." He walked away and Rachel said. "I'll be going too."

When she was about to exit she stopped by my side and whispered. "Percy's mine." After that she walked away.

"What did she want?" Thalia asked annoyed.

"Oh, Thalia you're there!" I was surprised.

"Of course I was. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready to do what?"

"To talk about you."

"Oh." I wasn't really ready but I had to be. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"C'mon. Let's go to my favorite place." Thalia ran and I followed wondering what was the place she was talking about.

**Chapter 3 is done! Finally! I'm so excited for chapter 4. I'll put some sneak peek.**

**Chapter 4 Sneak Peek**

_That got me into thinking… Rachel in an accident?_

_Amd she also lived afterwards. Is that the reason she was familiar to me?_

_No. I refuse to think about that. Was she…?_

**Review!**

**-kara1108**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yehey! I love this chapter. Har har har. :) Enjoy!**

_Annabeth POV_

We reached the rooftop of the school and it was breathtaking! There was a greenhouse on the far left side, a big fountain in the middle, on the right side there were some tables and chairs (classroom style). Thalia saw my confused look and said, "That is an outdoor classroom for the science club especially if they're researching about the environment. It's kinda peaceful."

"What do they do if it rains?" I asked.

"I… don't know. Science club is a bit different. They make wonders, you know."

"Oh." was all I can say. The rooftop was the most amazing place here at school. "Let's take a seat there at the fountain, and let's talk." Thalia told me.

We walked to the fountain and while walking I looked outside the building and it was another great view. Almost the whole city was seen. We took a seat on the edge of the fountain and Thalia said, "So… Let's talk about you."

I started to open my mouth to say something but Thalia cut me off, "Wait. I'll ask you my first question again. Why would you prefer to sit with me than Percy?"

"Well…" I was thinking o an excuse. "We're not really that close." I answered not really wanting to tell the truth.

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "Is that really the reason why? We're both not that close too _and _you met him _before _you met me." Thalia had a point there. I sighed knowing I couldn't fool her.

"Okay, okay. The truth is I don't really like boys."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Well… I had a boyfriend once—"

"Really?" she cut me off.

"Yeah. Luke was his name. We were happy together" I sighed. "Until he _died_." My voice cracked on the word died.

"Oh, I'm sorry but wait. Why don't you like boys? If he just—sorry for the term—died?"

"Because he died in a car crash. In the car he wasn't alone. He had another girl."

"Ohh. So the night he died, he cheated on you?"

"I think he did." I continued my story. "Ever since he cheated on me or his death, I made a promise."

"What promise?"

"To never love another man."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get hurt anymore. You know, before I met Luke, my parents used to hate me. Then, when I met him that's where I really felt love."

"Why did your parents hate you?" she asked.

"They think I'm a nuisance.

"Oh. Alright."

"They love me now. I don't know why."

"Mm-hmm. Tell me the whole story of his death. Luke's death, I mean. Can you?"

"I think I can. Okay, here's what happened"

_-Flashback—_

_I was alone in my room studying until my cellphone rang. "Hello? Annabeth here."_

"_Annabeth, you have to go come here."_

"_Where?"_

"_Main Street. Something terrible happened."_

"_What terrible?"_

"_It's about Luke." I heard cries on the phone, so I closed my phone and ran to the Main Street not even bothering to change clothes. _

_I ran as fast as I can. Main Street was only blocks away from our house. When I saw Main Street, it was a wreck. There were the police, and some medics and an ambulance, my friends were there and some people I don't know, but what really caught my eye was a big truck and a familiar car –Luke's car-. I ran to my friends. "What happened?" I asked tears forming in my eyes._

"_The truck hit him." They said. "HARD." They added. "That's not all, Look!"_

_I looked at where they were pointed. What I saw was Luke with a girl I don't know. I can't see her feature much because of the blood but she had a red hair. Luke's injuries were more severe than the girl's. The medics carried them to the ambulance while I was staring blankly to the girl. "Who is she?" I asked._

"_We don't know." Malcolm said. "But I believed that Luke was cheating on you. They were both drunk when they crashed." _

_I can't believe in what Malcolm was saying. Luke? Cheating on me? I started crying a lot. I didn't know what to do. I felt like my whole world had crashed. "I'm sorry." Malcolm apologized, sadness in his eyes._

"_No. It's not your fault. But thanks." _

"_Will you be okay?"_

"_Yeah." I whispered softly knowing I won't be okay._

_-End of flashback—_

"Ever since that night I got mad. I didn't even show up at the funeral."

"That's sad. But what happened to the girl?" Thalia asked.

"She lived." I answered, anger in my eyes.

"That's unfair." Thalia complained.

I sighed, "After a few weeks, I realized that I still loved Luke. I went to where he was buried and stayed there for an hour. I told him that I forgive him and I was alright. Every now and then I go to his grave to talk about my day or week. But everytime I go there I still feel my anger. Then after a few weeks, I made my promise." Thalia nodded signalling me to continue. "So… Let's not talk about this anymore. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry for making you tell me all of this." Thalia apologized.

"No, no. It's fine. You deserved to know. But promise me one thing" I told her.

"Yeah. What?"

"_Never_ tell this to anyone."

Thalia considered it, "Okay. I promise." She smiled but it disappeared and said, "But the same thing happened to Rachel and Percy."

"What did you say?" _Rachel and Percy?_

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Rachel is Percy's _ex_-girlfriend." She emphasized the word ex.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Percy won't tell me the full details. But here's what happened. Percy told me he broke up with Rachel after an accident. Her friends told him he was with a guy. Percy believed that she was cheating on him so that's why he broke up with her. That's the only detail he told me. Afterwards, Rachel was obsessed on getting Percy back." she informed me.

That got me into thinking. Rachel in an accident? And she also lived afterwards. Is that the reason she was familiar to me? No. I refuse to think about that. Was she…? The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. "C'mon! " Thalia said. "It's the end of free time and… It's a loooong way down."

_Percy POV_

I was with Nico at free time. There were always a free time on the first day. I was annoyed that Nico can't sit still. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" I asked irritated.

"I just haven't seen Thalia anywhere. That's odd." He said shifting his head back and forth.

It was true. Thalia always meets us at free time. The last I saw her was with Annabeth probably giving her a tour around the school. "I think she's with Annabeth." I told him.

"Dude, who's Annabeth?" he asked confused.

"Oh yeah. You haven't met her yet."

"Duh."

"Well… she's a girl." I said.

"Uhm.. Can you please tell me details that isn't obvious?" I felt stupid since I don't know what to say about her.

"She's tall, pretty, has blonde, hair, and she has grey eyes." I told him.

"You're drooling." He told me.

"Really?" I asked wiping the drool.

Nico laughed, "I'm only kidding!"

I glared at him. "You like her?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Ok. Let's look for Thalia." He suggested.

I agreed. We stood up and went to our favourite spot—the rooftop-.

We reached the rooftop and what I saw was Thalia and Annabeth talking. "Is that the Annabeth you're talking about?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. That's her."

When I looked at Annabeth clearly her face was sad. I wonder what they were talking about.I don't really want to eavesdrop so I told Nico that we should go. He complained then I reasoned then he agreed. When we were going down, the bell rang and we ran knowing Thalia and Annabeth was going down as well.

**Chapter 4 is finished. Annabeth was a bit OC. Yeahh. Reviews?**

**Chapter 5 Sneak Peek.**

_I looked at our entwined hands and I pulled away._

"_Do you wanna go?" I asked._

_He smiled, "Sure."_

**-kara1108**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here. This chapter is interesting. I really want someone to have this musical talent. And yeah… I chose Annabeth to have this special talent. Percy would also have one. Harry Potter was awesome. Ok. Enough rants. On with the story.**

_Annabeth POV_

The afternoon subjects were a bore. I met Nico on break, discovered he was fun but still… On the last subject me and Percy were talking and laughing. I'll admit I was getting comfortable with Percy. "What are you going to do at dismissal? Are you going home already?" he asked.

"Well, I plan to do something." I answered.

"What?"

"Do you know where the music room is?" I asked.

"Music room? Why?"

"I'm the one asking a question."

"Sorry. It's upstairs. Again, why the music room?" he asked confused.

I smiled, "You'll see."

Let me explain why the music room. Because for me, I love music. I guess ever since Luke taught me how to play the piano. I also know how to play the violin. I use the violin more often than the piano. Maybe because I'm more comfortable playing with it. I love to play Paramore songs in the violin especially Hallelujah. The bell rang and stood up leaving Percy alone. I rushed to the door until Percy stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Hey. Are you going alone?" he asked.

I looked at our entwined hands and I pulled away. "Do you wanna go?" I asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

We went upstairs and he showed me where the music room was. "Here we are!" he said smiling.

I looked at all the instruments and when I saw the violin, I grinned. I ran to the violin and it was precious, it was a very precious treasure to me. "I don't have a violin at home so I always go to the school's music room to play it." I blurted out.

"You play the violin?" he asked.

"Yeah. Also the piano too. But I like to play the violin better. My parents promised to buy me , but they never did." my face fell.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No it's fine. Do you want me to play?"

"Of course!"

"I'll try playing my favourite. Hallelujah by Paramore." I positioned the violin into its proper position and started playing.

_Percy POV_

Annabeth started playing the violin and she was awesome. I was dumbfounded. I started to sing the chorus, after a while we both finished the song, Annabeth playing the violin and me singing. "Wow, you're good." I told her.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. I never knew you could sing." She told me.

"Me?" I scoffed. "I don't sing but I only sing when I want to. Besides I like that song."

"Really? I _love_ that song!"

"Oh. Are you going to go home already?" I suddenly asked.

"No. I'm going somewhere else."

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you."

She walked out of the room and I left thinking about her.

**It's kind of short. Sorry. I was rushing here. I just wanted to show you people that Annabeth is musically inclined. :) I feel so bad making a short chapter like the first. Don't worry the next chapters would more Percabeth-ish. ;)**

**-kara1108**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaahhh. Chapter 6. This is also short. I'm really, really sorry. Blame the teachers on giving assignments, blame my sister too. Gods, I promise that I will really make the next one long. Just enjoy (or not). **

_Percy POV_

When I reached my house, my mom greeted me with a smile. "Good Afternoon, what's with the big grin?" my mom asked.

"Uhh. Nothing. I'm just happy."

I put down my bag and sat down thinking about Annabeth. "Is it a girl?" my mom asked again.

I guess couldn't hide from my mom. She _is_ my mom. "Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Annabeth."

"Is she nice?"

"She's nice but sometimes mysterious."

My mom sat down and asked, "You like her?"

"I think so. Yes?" that came out as a question.

"Don't question yourself with a yes or a no. You have to be sure of your answer." My mom advised. "Now, do what you have to do. I'll just cook dinner."

"Where's Paul?" I realized he wasn't here.

"Oh. He'll be late." I raised my eyebrows "Meeting." Mom added.

I nodded. I went up to my room and picked up my guitar which I haven't played for years since Rachel and I got together. Because of Annabeth I was inspired to play it again and so I started doing some chords.

_Annabeth POV_

I went to the cemetery and went to Luke's grave. I did my rituals first, I put some candles and some soft music from my iPod. "Hey, Luke." I greeted. I know I sound retarded. Talking to some dead person.

"Must be peaceful to where you are right now." I smiled at that. Of course he was in peace.

"School was great today." Silence.

"I met some awesome people. Thalia, Percy and Nico." Thinking of You by Katy Perry started playing on my iPod.

"Thalia is cool, Nico is funny, Percy was fun to be with. I'm sure I could trust them all. Just the three of them." The chorus played and I sang along.

'_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
__(Thinking of you, thinking of you)__  
__Thinking of you, what you would do__  
__If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__(Spending the night, spending the night)__  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes'_

Maybe I should learn Katy Perry songs in the violin. That ought to be fun. The fireflies started lighting themselves. It's one of the things I loved about Luke's grave. What I also love is it was beside a tree, overlooking the ocean, and it has great sea breeze making it healthy for people going here. I was enjoying the solitude, some songs played. Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, Paramore, Katy Perry, and many more. My cellphone blinked, there was a message, _'Annabeth. Are you going home for dinner?' _it was from dad. I replied to him, _'Yeah. I'm on my way there.' _Putting my cellphone back, I gathered my things. "Well, I have to go Luke. Talk to you someday again." I left the cemetery hoping for a good day tomorrow.

**Done. Kill me now. I told you it's short. Don't worry, the next chapters are all about Percabeth and some Percy/Rachel scenes. I'll make Rachel bitchy enough for all of you to get pissed on her. Hahahaha. Just kidding. Ignore that part. :P If you want me to make a looooong chapter tell it to me. 'Cause probably Chapter 7 occupied 10 pages of my notebook, probably longer, actually 16. So I cut it in half. Please tell me if you want it all jump packed in one chapter or two.**

**-kara1108**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, hello my darling readers. :P Sorry for the late update. I was busy reading The Hunger Games. It's awesome. It seems like PJO with a little twist in it. I felt like I was reading an entirely new Percabeth. Okay, sorry for rambling, I recommend the book to people who haveb't read it yet. Like I promised, this is a long chapter. I know Percabeth fans are dying about this chapter. And yes. This is a Percabeth chapter. :) Percy/Rachel too. I can't still get over the fact that Harry Potter is freakin' awesome! More power to Percabeth! On with the story.**

_**Annabeth POV**_

A couple of weeks have passed, it was October already. Everything was changing, leaves started to fall and Percy and I are getting along. I even invited him to go to my house on my birthday tomorrow. I only invited a few people—people who are close to me and they're only four—that includes Percy, Thalia, Nico, and my childhood friend, Malcolm. I opened my locker and gathered my things for Math and Science. Since there was still time, I went up the rooftop (ever since Thalia me there, it became my personal breathing space). When I reached the top, I saw a shadow. I placed my bag down and I walked to the person there, and it was Percy. "Nice day today." I greeted him.

He looked at me and said. "Yeah. You also look nice today." He complemented

"Thank you."

"I'm so excited tomorrow." He smiled.

"Why? Is it because it's my birthday tomorrow?"

"Yep. You'll be surprised at my present." He laughed.

"Better make sure, I'd be surprised. I love surprises." I laughed.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Why? You don't want me to be here?" I faked getting hurt.

"No! I'm just… curious."

"Well, there was still time and I thought this should be a good time to breathe some fresh air. You? What brings you here?" I asked.

"Same as you."

"Mmm-kay."

We shared an awkward silence between us. "The view is great isn't it? Except for the dark clouds, though." He told me.

"Yeah it is." Silence.

"You still won't tell me what you and Thalia talked about the other day." He asked.

In the past few days, I discovered that he saw me and Thalia talking. Then I got mad at him for eavesdropping but he told me he didn't hear a thing. Ever since that day he kept bugging me about it. "Now is not the right time." I said. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

He just nodded and said, "Time, always time. Time, time, time." He chanted. "How to pass time?" he muttered. "What about a dance?" he asked. "May I have this dance? He offered his hand.

I hesitated. After all, I still haven't told him about my vow but I considered it. Since he doesn't know about it, I answered, "Alright."

He took my hand and he put his other hand in my waist, I put my right hand in his shoulder. He started humming a song that was familiar with me and we started to waltz.

_**Percy POV**_

We both started to have a waltz and I hummed the song _'Can I Have This Dance'_ Annabeth's expression was sad like it reminded her of better times. I was careful not step on her toes but I keep on twirling which annoyed her. "I'm getting dizzy, stop twirling me." She said annoyed.

"Sorry." I apologized.

We kept on dancing and it was pure bliss, dancing with the girl you like. Thunder started rumbling, Annabeth looked up. I was so close to her, I can feel her steady breathing. I was almost there, our noses were touching. But… it started to rain, making the both of us soaked. Annabeth released me and I was disappointed. 'Oh my gosh. We should go already." Annabeth said.

Like I said, I was disappointed. Disappointed that we didn't finish the song. Disappointed that I didn't get to kiss her. She ran to the stairs and looked at me, "What are you waiting for? Do you want to go or not?" she asked

I ran next to her and we both went down the stairs then people looked at us, "We should probably get something to dry us." I whispered to Annabeth. She nodded.

I ran to the gym and Annabeth followed suit. I quickly grabbed some towels and threw one at her. We dried ourselves but our clothes were still wet. "This is a problem." Annabeth pointed out. I just nodded.

"Well, not to worry. I have extra clothes in my locker." Annabeth said smiling.

"You have extra clothes in your locker?" I asked.

"Yeah. One should always be prepared. You might never know what will happen. For example, our situation right now. Wet clothes. Now, extra clothes comes in handy." She says with a grin.

I shook my head, "I don't have extra clothes."

Annabeth just shrugged. "It's your problem not mine."

And with that, she left. I went out from the gym to find a solution but then the solution came to me. "Heeeey, why is your clothes wet?" Nico asked.

"Rain." I simply told him. "Do you have extra clothes?"

"Yeahh, I think I do."

The bell rang. It was finally break. I walked to my locker and put my things back there. "I see you've changed clothes already." It was Annabeth. I closed my locker and when I looked at her my jaw dropped. Well, not literally. She was gorgeous with the dress. "What?" she asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"I thought you didn't have extra clothes."

"Nico gave me this." I said. She nodded.

"Well, I have to go."

"Where?"

"None of your business." She said harshly.

She laughed and I thought _'What's wrong with her?' _"I was just kidding." She said, in-between laughs. "Cafeteria, of course. I'm hungry."

"Alright. Save me a seat? I forgot to put this book in the locker."

"Okay. Bye." She walked away and left me alone.

I closed my locker and when I turned around. Rachel was there. "What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"You." She said simply.

"Well, you always don't get anything you want. So, excuse me." I started to walk but Rachel blocked my way. "Just give me a second chance." She pleaded.

"You had your second chance and you blew it."

"I just want to talk."

"Then talk."

"I'm sorry for that time. I still love you and you know that."

"I don't love you anymore." I said.

To prove her point that she still loves me, she kissed me. I tried to pull her away but her grip was tight. I tried to pull her away the second time and I succeeded. "Stop this insanity, Rachel. You know I'm over you already." I told her.

"Why?" she asked getting mad.

"Because… because… BECAUSE I LIKE SOMEONE." I screamed at her.

"Who? That Annabelle?—"

"Annabeth." I corrected her.

"Whatever. You know full well that she won't like you back. Because she's just new and she _knows _that you and I had something." She pointed out.

"Well, let's see about that." I pushed her away and ran to the cafeteria.

I looked for Annabeth inside the cafeteria, and I saw her alone with her left hand on her face. I went to her and she looked at me, "What took you so long?"

"Problem."

"What problem?"

"Rachel."

"What did she do to you?"

"None of you business." I told her.

"Alright. I won't mind." She said.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I _am _hungry."

"Why didn't you get food already?"

"I was waiting for you." She said matter-of-factly.

I smiled because of the fact that she waited for me. "Thanks. Let's eat."

"Definitely." She answered.

_Tomorrow._

_**Percy POV**_

It was Saturday and it was also Annabeth's birthday. I sent her a text message saying, _'Happy Birthday, Annabeth.' _And she replied with _'Thanks.'_ It was still raining so my mom volunteered to drop me off to Annabeth's house, since she has a meeting in her work she decided to drop me off while on the way. I was dressed up in a way that I haven't wore these past few years, a buttoned up t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed my things especially Annabeth's gift. I went downstairs and grabbed my jacket. I opened mom's car and went inside. "You must really like that Annabeth girl to dress up that long." My mom pointed out.

I felt myself blush and my mom laughed. "Let's just go, mom." I told her.

After a few minutes of driving, we reached Annabeth's place. "See you later, Percy?"

"Yeah, mom. Bye." I kissed my mom's cheek and waved goodbye.

When I looked at Annabeth's house, I was a little nervous. I knocked the door and someone opened it. "Good Evening. Are you one of Annabeth's guests?" I was thinking it was Annabeth's dad since he looked old and he looked like Annabeth.

"Um, yes, sir." I replied.

"Annabeth, dear! You have another visitor!" he called.

"Who?" It was Annabeth's voice.

"Percy, sir." I told her dad.

"He say it's Percy!" he told Annabeth.

"Let him in!" Annabeth yelled. "Lead him to my room."

Her dad scoffed and muttered, "I raised her to say appropriate words." He sighed. "Her room is upstairs, second door." He informed me.

I was getting uncomfortable since he was checking me out. "Thanks, sir."

I quickly went up to Annabeth's room. As I went up the stairs I can hear music. I din't know the song but I was positive that it was Katy Perry. I opened the door and I saw Annabeth talking with a guy. I felt a twinge of jealousy. When I was about to go to Annabeth, Thalia blocked me and greeted me. "Hey, Jackson. You came!"

"Yeah, I came."

"Well, I better leave you alone. I'll just enjoy." She started to sing, _'This Friday Night. Do it all again.'_ She sang. _'Why was she happy?' _I thought to myself.

I went to Annabeth and said, "Hey, Annabeth."

"Oh hey, Percy!" the guy looked at me and he raised his eyebrows. "By the way Percy. Meet Malcolm."

He extended his arm, "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

I shook his hand and I said, "Yeah."

"Wow. You have a strong grip there." He told me.

"Sorry."

He turned to Annabeth and said, "Well, I better go, Annabeth. Happy Birthday, again." He waved goodbye and Annabeth waved back. "Goodbye!"

"Who is he?" I asked Annabeth.

"I told you, that was Malcolm."

"Who's he to you?"

Annabeth eyed me suspiciously but answered, "He's a friend, but for me he's like a big brother."

Nico came from the bathroom and when he saw me, his eyes widened. "Percy! I didn't know you were here already."

"Yes, I'm here already."

"Well, we're going." Nico said.

"What do you mean _we're_?" I asked confused.

"Me and Thalia." He said grinning.

"They're going to have a date." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, what she said. So we better go." Nico said.

"We're leaving already?" Thalia came out of nowhere.

" Yeah. Let's go." They both walked side to side and Nico put his left hand in his back and he made a thumbs up.

"Have fun." Annabeth said smiling.

"So… happy birthday!" I gave her my gift.

"Thanks, Percy. You're super late. You see, all people left already. I told you to come in the afternoon. Not night." She reminded me.

"Sorry, I was too slow."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Ok, that's fine. At least you came. Wanna eat dinner with us?" she asked.

"Uhh…" I pondered for a while.

"Oh come on. Mom's good at cooking."

"Alright, fine."

We went downstairs and found two children playing and Annabeth slipped, "Ouch!"

I looked at her and she was sitting on the floor already, I quickly helped her up and she yelled, "BOBBY! MATTHEW! You're both going to get it."

"Uh-oh." The first kid said.

"Run!" the second said.

I just realized that they were twins. They scurried off to avoid Annabeth. "They're so annoying." Annabeth muttered. "Let's go."

When we reached the living room, Annabeth's mom was there. "Oh, I was just about to call you for dinner." She saw me and asked, "Now, who's this fine gentleman?" I was taken aback, I was far from gentle.

"Mom, this is Percy."

"Hello." I smiled.

"He's going to eat dinner with us." Annabeth said to her mom.

"Alright. Go on to the Dining Room. I'll just call the twins."

"Okay, mom."

We went to her dining room and found her dad lounging there. He raised his eyebrow when he saw me, "Why is he still here?" he asked checking me out again.

"Dad, he's here for dinner." Annabeth answered her dad.

I sat down beside Annabeth and stared at all the food. There was a plate full of spaghetti, and a cake. The twins entered the room and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She started scooping a pile of spaghettis to her plate and she looked at me expectantly, "Help yourself, Percy." Annabeth said.

I started scooping some food and Annabeth's mom asked Annabeth if she can slice the cake already. Annabeth just nodded but was super excited on getting a cake slice. "It's my favourite flavour" she told me, "Coffee Caramel Cake. Just delicious." Her face showed that she was content in eating it. I tried a slice, and she was right. It's so tasty that I grabbed another slice.

Minutes of silence passed until my cellphone rang. There was a text message from my mom saying _'I won't be able to fetch you tonight due to heavy rain and the flood. I can't even take a step out of the candy shop because if I open the door the water will come in. But don't worry, we'll try to fetch you by the time the rain stops and flood goes down. You may sleep there, if you want.' _My eyes widened. Annabeth's dad stood up and he started coughing loud, he looked at his hands and his eyes widened. Annabeth didn't notice it. But he rushed to put his plates down the sink, washed his hands and he grabbed the phone and went for the living room. Annabeth's mom looked at her husband worried. I remembered my problem, "Uhh. I think I have a problem, Annabeth." I whispered to her.

"What?" she asked

I showed her the message my mom left me, I looked at her and her mouth formed an 'o'. "That is a problem. Do you want to sleep here, anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I have no choice." I told her.

Annabeth sighed, "Mom," Annabeth called.

"Yes, my dear?" Annabeth's mom wasn't looking at her but Annabeth completely ignored it.

"Uhh, how do I say this?" she muttered. "Uhh. Percy _needs _to sleep here." She emphasized the word needs.

"Needs?" her mom looked at her finally showing confusion.

Annabeth nudged me and I knew what to do. I showed her mom the text message. Her mom read it and said, "Oh, Alright. Fine." Her mom nodded. "Annabeth, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"Hon!" Annabeth's dad called.

"Yes?" Mrs. Chase answered.

"I have to leave. I will probably back for two days."

"Why?" her mom asked confused.

"Because the doc—I mean my boss said so."

Mrs. Chase turned to us, "I probably should go with him."

"Why? Annabeth asked puzzled. "It's just a business trip or something."

"He'll need me." She smiled. Mrs. Chase said to Mr. Chase, "I'll just pack your bags. I'll be going with you."

"What about the kids?" he asked.

"Annabeth's going to take care of them." She faced Annabeth. "Right, Annabeth?"

"I will, Dad!" she called.

Her mom quickly went upstairs. "Ok." She turned to me. "I am going to sleep in my couch and you are going to sleep in my bed."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?" I asked her.

"You _are _the visitor. So stop complaining."

"Ok."

We both walked out of the kitchen to see Annabeth's parents with the twins. . "Bye, dad! And mom! See you after two days!" Annabeth said.

"Bye. Don't mess up." Annabeth's mom closed the door and the twins raced to their room. We went our way upstairs and entered her room. "I'll just go and change into my pajamas." She told me.

I agreed. She went to the bathroom and I scanned her room. Her bed was a queen sized bed. '_Too big for her'_ I thought. She had a picture of her hanging on top of her bed; on the foot of the bed was a couch. On the right side of the room beside her door was a computer set and a laptop; on the left side there was a bookshelf. There was a tv in front of the couch and beside it was some stereos. I looked at her bedside tables and there was an alarm clock; the book that's she's reading. On the other bedside table lay another book and a picture. I looked more closely to the picture and what I saw was two people. The one was Annabeth, grinning ear-to-ear and the one beside her was guy. The guy had sandy hair, blue eyes and he had a scar on his right face. I thought I recognize the guy, but I don't remember seeing him. They were both grinning, the guy had his hand on Annabeth's waist. I felt jealousy rising through me again. Annabeth came out of the bathroom with her PJs. "Who's this guy?" I suddenly asked not looking at her.

Annabeth's expression tightened. Touchy subject. "Luke." She said plaintively.

"Bad history?" I asked.

She just nodded. I decided to drop the subject because a tear traced down her cheek. I wiped her tear using my thumb. My hand stopped at her cheeks and we both looked at each other, green to gray. She snapped out of her reverie and took my hand off and looked away. I yawned making Annabeth smile. "You should go to sleep now." She said softly. "I'll just get my pillow, and put it in the couch." She laid down her couch and closed her eyes.

I had no clothes to change with so I laid down her bed and looked at the photograph of Annabeth and Luke. _'This guy is awfully familiar.' _I thought.

I woke up to the sound of rain. I looked at the clock, it was past midnight only. It was still dark outside. I tried to sleep again but my thoughts wouldn't leave me. I stood up and went to stare outside Annabeth's window. The rain was strong compared to yesterday. I smiled because I remembered that we did our little dance there and it rained. I looked at Annabeth and saw that her hand was dangling in the side of the couch. I slowly went towards her and crouched on the floor. She was cute when she was sleeping. Her head turned and it fell. I laughed silently, and I figured that her body prefers a bigger space like her bed. So I carried her carefully—bridal style—to her bed. I laid her down. Since it was cold, I put a blanket around her. And it was my turn to sleep in the couch.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I woke up… in my bed. I was a little confused but someone broke my confusion, "The zombie lives." It was Percy.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. It's time for you to open your presents." He smiled.

He placed all my presents I've received yesterday. I slowly opened all the gifts until Percy's gift was sitting in front of me. I slowly unwrapped it. When I saw what was inside my jaw dropped. "Did you like it?" he asked grinning.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked. "This is expensive! How did you get a violin?"

"I have my ways." He grinned devilishly. "I told you, you'd be surprised."

"I am." I kissed him in the cheek and whispered "Thanks."

I wasn't sure if he blushed, but I saw a glimpse of his face and it was red. "Oh and by the way," I turned to him. "Why did I wake up in my bed?"

**It's so long! Oh yes. I love it. And it's Percabeth. :P Of course it is.. Oh yeah and why is Annabeth's dad coughing? *shrugs* I just merged my 2 chapters. Annabeth here trusts Percy already so she's a bit of herself to Percy. This is more of a Percy chapter. So peace out. :)- Any requests for the story that I might add? You're all awesome.**

**-kara1108**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank people first before I start the story, to all the people who reviewed, favourite story-ied, favourite author-ed, author alert-ed, and story alert-ed (these are new words. Hahahaha.) Thanks for the support. I know that I posted late. It was kinda hard to think of an appropriate words and storyline. So sorry. So this chapter tells about slight Annabeth history since she told her story to Thalia already, and Percy history. I know all of you are dying to know what Percy's history is. And another mystery would be solved. : Let's begin!**

* * *

_**Annabeth POV**_

My birthday was a success although I was shocked that I woke up in the bed rather than the couch. Percy told me that _'You were almost falling so I carried you to your bed.' _After that conversation the teacher scolded us that we were not listening. I was heading to Percy's house because of a research thing in Science. I stopped my bike beside his front door and rang the doorbell, "Well, hello there." The lady said.

"Uhm… Good Afternoon. Is Percy there?" I asked.

"You must be Annabeth! Come in."

I followed the lady inside and she made a small talk to me, "Percy is always talking about you."

"Oh. He does?"

"Yes. Would you like some water or juice?"

"No, thanks, Mrs. Jackson." I didn't need water or juice; I just want to go to Percy to start the project. Fortunately, I think she knew what I wanted to do.

"Would you like to go to Percy already?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Jackson."

Mrs. Jackson led me to their garden. In their garden lies a big tree in the middle and Mrs. Jackson pointed at the top of the tree. When I looked up I saw a small tree house and _'Percy's tree house. Do not enter unless wanted.' _was written in red paint. "He's on top of that tree house. Knock first 'cause if you come barging in without knocking, He'll uhh…" Mrs. Jackson thought of a few words. "Activate his trap." I just nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jackson." She smiled and went inside.

I went up the ladder, and knocked at his door. "Come in." Percy said.

I opened the door and came in, his tree house was small on the outside but big on the inside, there were two windows and some stack of boy magazines lying around, a stash of candies, and some bunch of video games. Percy was sitting in a beanbag, playing a video game. He paused the game and stood up and believe me, he was topless. Percy was almost shocked that he slipped and almost tripped. "Oh, it's you, Annabeth. You should've warned me that you're this early." Percy said.

"What are you doing with your shirt off?" that was the question that I first asked.

He turned red and said, "Sorry, it was hot a while ago, so I decided to cool off first."

"Ooo-kay."

He looked for his t-shirt and I'll admit that I was staring at his body. _'A well-built body' _I thought. _'Snap out of it, Annabeth' ,_ I thought of other stuff besides Percy, and I just sang instead.

'_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father__  
__Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers__  
__Leave all your loving, your loving behind__  
__You can't carry it with you if you want to survive'_

Percy came back with his shirt on and he asked, "What are you singing?"

"Dog Days are Over." I answered.

He quickly thought if he knew the song but he wasn't successful. "I don't know that."

"Well, it's because the song is Indie. Which means it's not that famous." I explained.

"If the song is unknown to most people, how did you discover the song?" he asked.

The truth was Luke actually introduced me to Florence and the Machines. After hearing their songs I quickly grew in love with their songs. "I just heard it somewhere." I lied.

"Oh, okay." He took the laptop sitting by his table and said, "Let's start the research?"

"Yeah, let's start."

We both finished the research by the time it was sunset, "Finally" I stretched.

Percy closed his laptop and said, "Come here, to the window."

I stood up and went by his side. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

"The what?" I asked bewildered.

He pointed at the horizon and it was indeed beautiful, "The sunset is always this beautiful." He said smiling.

Silence passed between us but Percy decided to talk, "I want to know you more."

"You already know me."

"I know you, but not fully."

"Fine then. What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start about your parents."

"Well, my father… you know him. My mom—" my face fell.

"What?" he asked.

"My mom is dead already." I said softly.

"Wait. What do you mean dead? I just saw her the other day." He reminded me.

"What—I mean _who _you saw the other day was my step mom.'

"Ohh, I thought I was seeing a ghost already. How did your real mom die?" he asked.

"She died when she gave birth to me. Doctors said she lost too many blood." I stared blankly into the sky, like my mother was watching me.

"After my mother was buried, my dad always start to ignore me, he hates me." He looked at me surprisingly, "There is only one reason why he hates me," I continued, "It's because I was the reason for mom's death." He just nodded, "But dad changed suddenly a few years back. He's kind and all loving to me now, as if something convinced him to change." I just shrugged after telling him all that. Moments of silence passed until I decided on something.

_**Percy POV**_

"You and Rachel broke up, right? Don't ask why I know it. Just answer why." She broke the silence just for this stupid question?

I felt my fist clench, "She cheated on me, that's why." I said.

"How?"

_-flashback-_

_I sat down the hospital bed of Rachel; she was in a car accident. "I wish you would wake up." I whispered._

_Her heart was beating slowly as shown in the monitor. I looked for a chair and grabbed one and sat there. I laid my head her bed, looking at her intently. Hours passed and I didn't even realize that I have fallen asleep. I woke up to the sound of Rachel's voice. "What—" she murmured._

"_Rachel? Are you awake?" I asked becoming hopeful. She might be dreaming._

"_What happened?" she asked softly while her eyes are closed._

"_Accident. You're in the hospital right now." She opened her eyes and examined me._

"_Oh, it's you Percy."_

"_Yeah, it's me." She looked away._

"_Can you leave for a while?" she requested me._

"_Rachel—" she cut me off._

"_Please don't. Leave me." She said sternly._

_I hesitated at first, but I still went outside the room. I sat down the benches beside her door. And I thought of many things. _'Who was driving the car? What happened? And many more questions struck in my head.' _A few minutes passed, and a doctor went in Rachel's room. I decided if I should go in or not, but my curiosity won over. I went inside silently and what I heard was "-the one with you," the doctor hesitated. "He's dead." The doctor said grimly._

"_He's what?" Rachel started sobbing. "How?" Rachel said with a ruffled voice._

"_He was bleeding too much; he was dead-on-arrival."_

"_No!"_

"_Is he your boyfriend or your brother?" the doctor asked._

"_He's—he's my boyfriend." Rachel managed to answer._

"_We're sorry for the loss." The doctor exited the room_

_Rachel looked at my direction and her eyes widened "You—you heard all of it?" Rachel stuttered. I didn't have to say anything, my eyes pretty much shown my emotions—sadness, anger, rage. "Percy, I'm—I'm so sorry."_

"_You don't have to say anything." I said getting angry. "I've heard enough of your apologies." I added keeping my face straight. _

"_Percy… I was supposed to tell you and…"_

"_And break up with me?" I continued her sentence. "How long were you two together?"_

_She hesitated but still answered, "3 months." She said softly._

_I tried not to punch a wall; instead I stormed out of the room leaving a crying Rachel. My feet took me somewhere; I didn't care where I was going. When I stopped I was alone in a corridor, that's where I released all my emotions since nobody was watching. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I leaned on the wall and slid down making me sit down on the floor. My eyes were teary. Rachel did this to me before, I saw her making out with a guy. I gave her a second chance and yet she blew it again. I couldn't bear with all of this pain, I wanted to see the guy so I went back upstairs and I asked the nurse in the reception "Is there a guy who died in a car crash in here?"_

"_Let me see." She shuffled onto her records and said, "Yes. Just go left over there." She pointed to a corridor on my right._

"_Thanks." I ran and I turned left and there it was the room for all the people who died. I went in and I asked around for a guy who died in a car crash. The nurse went beside a bed and I saw the guy. _

_-End of flashback-_

"He looked like Luke." I told Annabeth.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"We were probably in the same situation but I had the worse. But do you think it's connected?" she asked.

"What's connected?"

"The way Rachel cheated on you and how Luke cheated on me."

"Luke cheated on you?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, I've never told you the story. But to make it short, Luke died—also in an accident, discovered that he cheated on me. So after that… I made a promise." She informed me.

"What promise?" I asked baffled this time.

"I made a promise that I'll never love any other man."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Seriously?" I asked. "What if… what if somebody would love you and he would never let you get hurt?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugs, "I don't know. Like somebody would like me." She sighed.

"The world is full of possibilities." I reminded her.

"Whatever."

_**Annabeth POV**_

I looked at my watch and I discovered that I should be going. "Well, I should go already. I still have to babysit the twins." I informed him.

"Oh ok."

I stood up and walked to the exit. I went down the tree house and went to his front door with Percy following. "See you tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, see you." I answered.

He opened the door for me and I waved him goodbye. I took my bike and rode it with thoughts swirling in my mind. _'Are those two events in my life and Percy's life are somehow connected?'_

* * *

**It's finished! Some of you might have guessed that Luke is Rachel's guy and Rachel is Luke's girl. And you scored a point! This was an interesting chapter. I spent sleepless afternoons just to finish this one. It was hard thinking of a flashback for Percy. Next chapter would be Percy and Annabeth discovering about Luke/Rachel. It's going to be a big fight between Annabeth and Rachel. I might update late again. :D School Work. Don't worry in Christmas I might update fast. Just pray that my mind would be swarming with ideas. **

**-kara1108**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for a bit of delay. We have long tests next week. And I have like… an enemy in my school. Yeah. : Taylor Swift's Speak Now is beautiful. This is a long chapter because it includes 1. Percy investigating Rachel, 2. Percy telling Thalia about his feelings, 3. Annabeth and Rachel fighting. Are you excited? Well, then… Let's get started.**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I was walking in the hallways of the school. My eyes were dropping because I wasn't able to sleep last night. The question kept repeating itself again and again last night.

'_Were the two events connected?'_

'_Were the two events connected?'_

'_Were the two events connected?'_

'_Were…' _Well… you get the idea. I reached my locker and opened it. I looked at Luke's picture hanging, and found myself asking him a question, _'Are you somehow related with Rachel?' _ I silently asked him. I took my English book and put it in my bag. I closed my locker and I was shocked to find Percy leaning on the locker next to me with eyebrows raised. "What's your first subject?" he asked.

"I got English. You?" I asked him back.

"Same as you."

While Percy and I were walking side by side, the question floated above my head again (not literally floating). See, this is my problem whenever there's a question left unanswered, it's always bugging me or stuck in my head for no reason. The only thing that would keep it out of my head is to answer it. "You should interrogate her." I blurted out.

"Interrogate who?" Percy makes a confused face.

"Rachel." I simply answered.

"Why?" Percy's tone hardened.

"Ask her if she knows Luke." I said.

"What if she knows many Luke?" I raised my eyes on that stupid question.

"Show her his picture."

"I don't have his picture."

I took out my wallet and gave him Luke's picture. "You still have his picture? I thought you don't love him anymore?"

Deep inside, I know I still have lingering feelings for him but I said, "I don't." He looked at me sceptically.

I tried to go back to our main topic. "You have to get the details out of her." I desperately told him.

"I will." He said.

"You have time for her?"

"I think I have History with her."

"Good." I smiled as we reached the classroom exactly when the bell rang.

Me and Percy sat together. I rested my head on the table, putting content in my face.

_**Percy POV**_

How will I ask Rachel? Perhaps being nice would work, but the result may lead to her kissing me. Maybe if I force it out of her? No, it will end up scaring her. I could possibly ask her friends. Naah, she still hides secrets from them. I should take a different approach. I was thinking if I could ask Annabeth, but seeing her situation—half sleeping, half listening—I figured that I don't want to distract her. I was thinking if I could give up. I only have a few minutes left to think of a way, 'Cause if I don't do it, Annabeth might get mad at me. So, how should I do this? I really don't know. I racked my brain for ideas.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I silently cursed myself for being slow in thinking. I stood up and looked at Annabeth but she was gone already. I walked out the room and I saw Rachel in her locker. She was reading some sort of a letter, she was smiling. A smile that I've never seen like there was something better she had than me. She looked at my direction and she shoved the letter back to her locker. I walked away and looked back, she just closing her locker. Then a thought struck me, what if that letter was from Luke? I'll find out later at break. I reached the classroom and I looked around for a place to sit. I saw Thalia at the very back of the room. I decided to sit with her since we don't talk much anymore. "Hey." I said as I approached her.

She looked at me expectantly. "Oh, hi!" she said.

I sat down beside her and I saw that Rachel just entered the room. "I haven't seen you in a while." Thalia said.

"I was busy." I said.

"With Annabeth?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"We were doing a project." I lied.

"That long?" she asked.

"Forget it." I said annoyed.

The teacher came in and we greeted her. "Tell me the truth, do you like Annabeth?" that question seems to take me aback.

I thought of what to answer but I remembered mom's words, _'Don't question yourself with a yes or no. You should be sure of your answer.' _"Yeah."I said quietly.

"Figures." Thalia said. "But you should know that Annabeth—"

"has a promise." I continued for her.

"She told you already?"

"Yeah, the other day."

"I guess, I don't have to explain the details." She stayed silent but I know she still has something to say. "You liking her, might do something good." Thalia said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… that vow she has…" she thought for a while, "is not good for her." She continued.

"What does me liking her do some good?"

"You might be able to break her vow."

Those words echoed in my head. She was right. If I prove to her that her vow is useless, then she might be able to like me back. "You're a genius, Thalia!" I said.

"Tell that to my mom." She said bored.

I ignored her comment and smiled because of the fact that I may have a chance. So now, I'm thinking if I could break in Rachel's locker. I might get the letter. Now I wish that letter was from Luke, what would I feel? Maybe sad? No. I'm going to be happy. Why? Because I would satisfy Annabeth, and I don't have feelings for Rachel anymore. So why would I bother getting sad? But what would Annabeth feel? I know deep inside, she still likes Luke(even though she denies it). She might get hurt. It might eve prolong the promise. That idea held me back. _'What should I do?' _I thought. I imagined what she would do if I failed, she would ignore me. But if I tell her immeadiately, she would get hurt, but I'd be there for her. So I chose the latter. What harm could be done if I tell her? I set aside my thoughts and waited for break.

…

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

The bell rang just in time for break. I know where I was going—Rachel's locker. Normally at break, Rachel was busy chatting and gossiping with her friends at the gym. So I went to her locker right away. When I reached her locker—thank God, she wasn't there. I fumbled with the lock (and yes, I know her combination. One of the perks of being her ex-boyfriend). I opened her locker and I gagged at the stench. It reeked of designer perfume. I got a hold of one letter and I read it. It was indeed from Luke, the signature at the bottom read '_Luke C.'. _I closed her locker and shoved the letter to my pocket. I went to the cafeteria and looked for Annabeth, She was with Thalia and Nico. "Hey, Thalia and Nico!" I greeted. "May I excuse Annabeth for a while?" I asked.

Thalia shot me a look that meant, _'What are you going to do with her?'_ I glared at her and Annabeth stood and went with me. "So, have you found out anything yet?" she asked.

I took the letter from my pocket and gave it to her. She started to read the letter and I was nervous. Her face was straight like she was drinking in the fact it's from Luke and getting hurt in every single word. After she finished reading the letter, her face turned into anger. "That slut…" she muttered. "Where is that slut?" she asked in an angry voice.

"Huh?" I said foolishly.

"Where. Is. That. Slut?" she asked again slowly.

"Are you talking about Rachel?" Why was I asking dumb questions?

"Who else would I be talking about?" she shouted.

"She's…she's in the gym." I stuttered.

Was I cowering? My hands were shaking. Annabeth was scary when she gets mad. She marched to the gym, and I had to run to catch up to her.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I slammed the gym door open. There were only a group of girls laughing in the bleachers, assuming that one of them is Rachel, I screamed, "WHORE!"

Rachel looked at my direction and shot me a look. She walked towards me like a beauty queen but given my temper, I slapped her face. She rubbed her face and screamed at me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, BITCH?"

"You're a thief!" I said anger rising through me.

"Me? A thief? I never even stole anything. Besides I'm too rich to even steal anything!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you're not rich enough to find someone to love!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'd think that you'd be getting away without me knowing that you're in a relationship with my boyfriend?" I yelled.

"What? With Percy?"

"No, with Luke!"

I showed her the letter and she grabbed it back, "How'd you get that?"

I looked at Percy and Rachel followed, "Percy…" Rachel grumbled.

Percy looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I had to." Percy said.

Rachel took several deep breaths and tried to slap my face but I blocked it with my hand. "Don't you dare try it." I growled.

She gave me a hateful look and walked away with her girls following and glaring at me. After they were out, I felt tears in my eyes. Suddenly I burst out crying, "Hey don't cry." Percy said.

I wanted to shout at him to go away but I figured that I would need him. I felt his arms around me and I hugged him back. I cried at Percy's chest, "Shhh. It's okay." Percy rubbed my back.

I was unable to say anything but I felt good with Percy's arms comforting me.

**It's finished. They're cheesier every chapter. I loved the last line. It's full of hope for Percy. Next chapter is their break. Percy and Annabeth talking and some random Christmas party I thought of. Hahahahaha. REVIEW!**

**-kara1108**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for all the verification things in your mail in the past chapter. It was a mess. Everytime I upload it, it becomes chapter 4. Ok. Sorry, really. Also, I am very sorry for posting late. Got some problems. Anyways… I've changed my pen name to BeautifulEscapades18. This chapter is about Christmas. And Annabeth is starting to fall for Percy. I'm so excited. Plot: Annabeth's parents are in California and she is alone in her house alright? So, she is going to stay with Percy for a while. Percy's mom was on vacation a week ago and is coming back on Christmas night. Cheers to chapter 10.

* * *

**

_**Percy POV**_

"Thanks for the other day." Annabeth told me. We were on my room, music blaring as soon as we step out of my room. "Also, thanks for letting me stay in your house until my parents come back."

"You're welcome. When will they return?" I asked her.

"Maybe after Christmas." Annabeth shrugged. "Where's your mom?"

"She's on a vacation." I told her.

"With your dad?"

"No."

"Then, where's your dad?" Actually, my parents' life was actually complicated. My dad was a fisherman, and a rich one, I tell you. But he never came back after an _exciting_ voyage. I'm being sarcastic on the word 'excited'. My mom now, has a boyfriend named Paul Blofis. When she first introduced me to him, I actually blurted out, "Blowfish?"

"Do I need to have one?" Lady Gaga started playing downstairs and more people joined in the song 'Poker Face'. "Well, my mom has a boyfriend." I told her. Annabeth just nodded. "Why don't you go downstairs and party?" I asked her.

Annabeth shook her head, "I don't really like parties especially if there are so many people. Why don't you do it instead?"

"It's better to just talk to your best friend than party downstairs." I told her. "Besides there are so many girls that want me to be in their bed after the party." I joked.

"That's a bad joke, Percy." Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Well, it's true!"

Annabeth smile melted away "Did you mention that it's better to talk with me than party?"

I blushed, "Oh, uhm. Yeah." Actually I just wanted to be with her.

Annabeth smiled again. It was one of her smiles that was mesmerizing. Because it always brighten up my mood. She grabbed her book from her bag, the title read _'Beastly'. _She started reading her book and I just stared and stared and stared and… well you get the idea. She turned a couple of pages (she was a fast reader) Annabeth looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows, "What?" she snapped me out of my reverie.

"Uh, nothing."

"Ok." We stared at each other for a while. Her eyes keep getting my attention.

"Anyways… I should get dressed. It's one in the morning already. Aren't you going to end the party downstairs?" she asked.

"Naah, let them have fun." I said nonchalantly.

She went inside the bathroom to get changed and I paced around the room for 5 minutes. After a while she went out and I stifled a laugh. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"You look cute in your pajamas." I blurted out.

Annabeth blushed, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Annabeth settled on my bed (and,yes I am sleeping on the floor, because sleeping on a couch will cause me problems downstairs). I took some bedsheets from my closet and placed them on the floor. "Will you really be okay there?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I lay down and heard more music downstairs and Annabeth started humming the song.

"Have you been using the violin I gave you?" I asked.

"Every day! I practice new songs there." She mused.

"That's good." I grinned.

Annabeth hummed again and her voice made me sleepy, like a lullaby luring me to sleep, and her humming successfully put me to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up to find Annabeth finished reading her book. "Oh, you're awake already." She said

"I just woke up." I told her.

She nodded. "It's a mess outside." She looked around the room and added, "By the way, there's glitter in your room."

I looked around to see the glitters. "How?"

"A couple of girls went in when you were asleep. Then they sprayed glitter on your room. I let them all out. I didn't want you to wake up." She explained.

I smiled. "You didn't want me to wake up? Why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I figured that you might be dreaming something really good because you were smiling." She laughed.

I blushed. I was smiling because of her humming but I didn't tell her that. "Yeah, I had a good dream." I lied.

"I went outside to check the surroundings, there were pink flamingos in the pool."

"Whaat?" Ok? _Pink flamingos?_

She saw my face and quickly said, "Not literally real flamingos, your lawn ornaments." She grinned.

"Oh." I sighed. "So, there's more cleaning up to do."

"Pictures of last night ended up online already."

"Wow, they're fast."

"Yeah, I know. I also let the people leave already to make thing easy for you."

"My mom would be back tonight. So I think we should clean up." I stood up and stretched. I looked at the time and it was 10:43am. "What time did you wake up?" I asked Annabeth.

"6am. I've already drank coffee, took a bath, and finished my book." She beamed.

"And you've that all on 4 hours?" I raised my eyebrows. Annabeth just shrugged. "Well, I better take a bath." I told her.

"Should I cook breakfast?" she asked me.

"If you want to." The truth is I don't know how to cook. It would've been awkward if I asked her to cook for me. But I guess she was hungry to offer.

"Alright. I'll cook pancakes."

"Cool. I love pancakes."

She rolled her eyes playfully. I entered the bathroom and started taking a bath.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Percy started taking a bath, and I started to cook. Cooking pancakes was very easy. You just flip it and wait until it gets golden brown. I made 6 pancakes and Percy came down without a shirt on… again. "The water's refreshing." He told me.

"It was better a while ago." I told him.

He just shrugged and he looked at the pancakes on the table and smelled them. "You might be a better cook than my mom. Because she can never make a perfect golden brown pancake."

"Thanks. But I'll tell that to your mom"

His eyes shown panic. "Hey, I'm just kidding." I laughed.

"Oh, whatever. I'm hungry, I'll just start eating." I sat down and grabbed a pancake and put syrup on it. Percy did the same but took two pancakes. I raised my eyebrows on him. "Hungry much?" I asked him.

"What?" his voice was muffled due to pancakes in his mouth. "You make good pancakes. It's tasty and again, better than mom." He informed me.

"I'll tell that to your mom too."

"Are you serious about that?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Aren't you going to put on your clothes?" I asked him.

"I'm going swimming afterwards."

"But the pool's messed up."

"I'm going to swim because I'm going to clean up."

"Oh, alright."

"Wanna help?"

I shook my head. "I prefer the land." I told him.

"Scared of the water?" he asked me teasingly.

"I am not." I told him.

We spent our breakfast eating and chatting. After we finished eating, he offered to wash the plates and I agreed.

"I'll just go to your pool. I wanna see it." I told him.

"Alright. But be careful, it's slippery there." He warned.

"Okay. I will."

I went outside and went past their garden and saw the pool. Their pool was long like a marathon race had been held here. The shallowest being 3 feet and the deepest—6th. I sat be the water, I was wearing shorts so it doesn't matter. Pink flamingos were floating (not real flamingos, you know, lawn ornaments), bottle of vodkas were on the side of the pool, and some candy wrappers. "CANNONBAAAAAAAALL!" Percy yelled and jumped to the pool doing the cannonball. When he made impact to the pool, it made a big splash, soaking me.

"Percy!" I screamed.

He was still underwater and he rose up after a few seconds. He looked at me and he laughed . "This is not funny!" I glared at him.

He stopped. "Okay, sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

He smiled. My heart started beating fast. Ever since the day I knew about Rachel and Luke, I'd become very comfortable with him. I love it when his arms are around me especially if he's comforting me. I've only known him for 4 months, so why am I feeling warm and fuzzy when I'm with him? Was it because I was falling for him? Maybe this was inevitable, I knew that but… my promise. The promise that I've kept for so long. For one year. I just don't know anymore. "Annabeth! Can you help me here?" Percy asked.

I saw Percy's hands full with the lawn ornaments. "Does that mean that I have to go to the water?" I asked.

"Well, if you want I could go to you." He offered.

I thought for a while, since I was wet and all, I could go to him. "No. I'll go there."

I went to the water, it was cold since it was winter, but the water wasn't frozen and I wonder why? Fortunately, Percy knew what I was thinking. "Thinking of why the water is not frozen?"

I nodded as I go near him. "Well, every 30 minutes there's a heater in the sides of the pool, and it heats it up for five minutes." **(AN: I just made this up) **He explained.

"Oh." I said dumbly. He gave the lawn ornaments to me, and his hand brushed through mine. I felt a thousand volts travel through my body. He blushed as he continued to gather flamingos. I put the flamingos on land and I asked Percy, "Do you need more help?"

"No, thanks. I can handle this." He replied.

I went back up and figured that I can help him by putting back the lawn ornaments in their right place. We cleaned their pool area silently and I dried myself. We finished by the time it was lunch. Percy rose up from the pool and I gave him his towel, and his shirt. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I hear his stomach growl and I laughed. He blushed of embarrassment and I asked, "Want some McDonalds?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

We went inside the living room and I grabbed the telephone. I ordered some nuggets for me and burger with fries for Percy. I put the phone down and I saw Percy cleaning the living room. Then I remembered something. "Merry Christmas, Percy."

Percy looked up and smiled. "Merry Christmas too. Sorry if I don't have any presents for you." He apologized.

"The violin you gave me is worth three birthdays and two Christmases. You don't have to apologize." He smiled again. "Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I mean I didn't even try to buy a present for you."

"It's fine." He said. "You're presence here is better than a present." He grinned and I blushed.

The doorbell went off and I said, "It must be our food."

"I'll go and get it." Percy said.

He went out the door and I continued cleaning the living room. He went back in a minute holding the food. "Let's eat! I'm hungry." He grinned.

We finished eating and started cleaning the house. We finished by the time it was night. Percy stretched, "Finally!"

"Job well done." I remarked.

The house was really cleaned, free from party mess. "I never really like cleaning." Percy said.

"You seemed to enjoy it a while ago." I noticed. Percy looked at me skeptically. "It's true!" I told him.

He shrugged and grabbed his jacket, he went outside. "What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm going to wait for mom outside."

"Can I go with you? I don't want to be alone here."

"Sure." Percy smiled.

We went outside and we both sat at the swinging bench. Silence embraced the both of us, neither of us wanting to break it. Cold wind started to blow, snow started to fall, and I was dumb enough not to bring my jacket. I shuddered. I looked at Percy and saw him looking at me and he looked away. The cold air blew again and I shuddered. Percy noticed this and took off his jacket and wrapped it to me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Giving you my jacket." He said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Thanks." I whispered.

I looked at the sky and found stars. I stared at the sky for a while and soon, I fell asleep.

_**Percy POV**_

I felt something on my shoulder and saw Annabeth sleeping. I snuggled her closer to me and I laid my head on hers. I thought of the time we accidentally touched hands this morning at the pool, the time we chatted, she even told me I had fun cleaning. I did have fun, because she was there. I stared at the horizon, thinking of her. She made me feel fuzzy in the head, seeing her actually made my heart beat fast. I admitted that I liked her, but there was something more to it. I don't know. I saw lights in front of me, and my mom's car came into view.

* * *

***sighs* Not exactly my best chapter. Ah. Annabeth's falling in love with Percy! Yey! I'm trying to read some cheesy books to spice up this story. So far, I feel like I'm getting worse in writing. I'm running out of ideas. I don't know what to do. So, next chapter would be about Annabeth debating whether to like Percy or not considering she still has that vow. Chapter 11 is written by me and my friend. Mostly my friend. So yeah… Any requests? And REVIEW! **

**-**_**BeautifulEscapades18**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, readers! This is chapter 11. (**_**No, this is chapter 22**_**) :DD My sarcastic side has taken over me. This is not my best chapter. But I know everyone is dying to know what will happen. So I won't keep this long (**_**I'll keep it longer**_**). I'll kill you my sarcastic side!

* * *

**

_**Percy POV**_

The bell just rang and I promised Annabeth I'd see her after classes. The problem was I can't seem to find her. "Where she'd go?" I muttered.

I went to the rooftop, the gym, and the library but she wasn't in any of these places. I felt that I should look for one more place but I have no idea what place that is. Then I heard it, a beautiful sound playing on my right. When I looked at it, I mentally slapped myself for not thinking hard. The music room, that's where Annabeth probably is. The music stopped as I walked inside the room and saw Annabeth staring intently at the piano. "Hey!" I greeted.

"Oh. You're there! What took you so long?" she asked.

"I've been looking for you."

"Oh." She sighed. "I have a problem."

I sat down beside her. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's my dad." She said.

"What? Did he hit you or something?" That question came up to me because I remembered that Annabeth and her dad weren't in good terms in the past.

She shook her head. "He didn't do anything to me. He's just… he's always on a business trip with my mom and I probably don't know why mom goes with him. The thing that keeps me worried is that he looks sick everytime he leaves the house."

My face darkened and Annabeth seemed to notice it. "Is anything wrong?"

"None. None at all." I said.

She sighed. "Alright." She said.

She played a beautiful melody on the piano and it filled me with nostalgia. She stopped playing as soon as she was satisfied on what she heard. Annabeth smiled and it made it all worthwhile. "Did I mention that I play the guitar?" I asked her.

"No way?"

"Yes way."

"Awesome." She beamed.

"But I really wanna learn the piano. It's cool when you move your fingers around the keyboard like they're twenty." I told her.

"You want me to teach you?" she offered.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Since you can play the guitar, you would be able to learn to play the piano easier." She said.

"Cool." I remarked.

"So… you want me to teach you?" she asked again.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Awesome." She exclaimed.

"So… when do we start?" I asked.

"Well… she thought for a moment. "My dad only allows visitors every Mondays to Fridays."

"So… I should go there anytime between those days?"

"Not school hours."

"Of course not."

"I think we should start tomorrow, Friday after school."

"Okay, sure."

She stood up. "Well, I have to go. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." I waved and she left the music room.

I smiled, I took this opportunity to learn the piano and to be with her. I resisted the need to jump. So I went home with a big grin.

* * *

RRRRRRRIIIINGGG! I groggily reached my arm out to stop the alarm clock. My body refused to sit up, and my eyes are still sinking but I forced myself to stand. I went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. I dressed up and ate my breakfast. "Mom." I called.

My mom looked at me, "Yes, Percy?"

"I may have to go home late."

"Why?"

"I have piano lessons with Annabeth."

She raised her eyebrows. "With Annabeth?"

"Um, yes with Annabeth. Why?"

"Nothing." She smirked. "Alright. But you better be here before nine alright?"

"Yes, mom." I kissed my mom goodbye and went to school.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I stared at the piano in our house. How come I have a piano in the house and I have no violin before, I have no idea. Bobby and Matthew went to their school 'independently' as they said. This relieved me so I wouldn't go with them there. I sighed. I forgot that I was going to Luke's grave tonight. Maybe I should cancel my piano session with Percy tonight. Yeah, cancel Percy tonight.

Percy.

I can barely take him off my mind. Whenever I forget about him, I'd praise myself for forgetting, then I would ask myself how I'd do that, and then again, he gets stuck in my head somehow.

I shook my head. I should probably head to school. I rode my bike for about twenty minutes. When I reached the school I saw Thalia sitting at the bottom of the tree, listening to her iPod. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrows at me, and took out one earplug from her ear. "Annabeth! Haven't seen you in a while. Me? What am I doing here? Well, waiting for someone to talk to me."

I nodded and sat down beside her. "So… what's up between you and Percy?" she asked.

"So far… we're friends."

"That's cool. Considering you have that vow."

I looked down , I sighed for a while. "You know…" I started. Then I thought of what I was going to say.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind." I countered.

"Alright." Thalia shrugged.

I was debating if I'd tell her or not. But I simply just can't tell her that _I like Percy. _It would've been awkward since she knows the vow. I also think that liking Percy was _'breaking my vow'. _I shook that feeling off. I shouldn't be liking him. I didn't come here to fall in love, I came here to forget. I looked at Thalia and saw that she was snoozing off. Then I saw him, I should tell that the piano session tonight is cancelled.

_**Percy POV**_

"What? Why?" I asked as Annabeth just cancelled our session tonight.

"I forgot that I have to go to Luke's grave tonight. I'm very sorry." I looked down. "We can continue next week." She said.

I really want to be with her and to learn the piano. Maybe… "Maybe I can come with you to Luke and I can learn the piano as soon as you get home." I said.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" she asked.

"Positive." I said with confidence.

She thought for a while and decided on it. "Fine. You can go." I grinned victoriously.

* * *

We reached the cemetery gate, and passed through the graveyard. We were walking for a good 5 minutes when I got tired. "Where is his grave?" I muttered.

"Just past this trees." Annabeth said. The trees were tall and it was dark there too. "Past these trees is not anymore a graveyard."

"Then why are we here?" I said glancing around for ghosts.

"Because Luke's family wanted him to be buried here, past these trees. You'll see why."

We reached a clearing where there was a big tree in the middle and a swing hanging. It overlooked the sea, which made me comfortable. Annabeth ran to the tree, she looked at me and motioned me to go to her. I walked until I reached her, she was staring at Luke's grave beside the tree. "This is where I would always find Luke if he's feeling down." Annabeth said.

I understand why Luke would go to such place, this place was calming and peaceful. "This place brings back so many memories." She said wistfully.

"Like what?" I asked.

She smiled. "This is where he first said that…" she blinked back tears. "that he loved me."

I felt sadness overtake me. "So this is the place huh?"

"Uhuh." She nodded. "We used to go here every day after school but…" her face became sad. "before he died. He suddenly stopped going here. I think he was with Rachel."

I nodded. That time too, before the accident. Rachel keeps on cancelling our dates. "How did you discover this place?" I asked her.

"Well… he was the one who discovered this place. When his mother died, he told me that he wandered through the trees and saw this place. Then, he showed it to me." She explained. "Luke even mentioned that if he died, he wants to be buried here." She chuckled.

"That's what he got." I said.

"Yeah." She sighed. Moments of silence overtook us and she sat on the swing. "He also made this swing." She said proudly.

I leaned on the tree beside her. "I'm not good at swings so he pushes me." She smiled.

"You want me to push you in the swing?" I offered.

"Sure."

I pushed the swing forward and she closed her eyes and felt the air. I smiled knowing the fact she was having fun. "Stop." She said.

I stopped swinging her as she willed the swing to stop. The swing stopped and I went if front of Annabeth. "Thanks." She told me. "Sit down first." She commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to tell you something."

I followed her command and sat down. She bent her back so our faces were like 12 inches apart. "So, how do you like this place?" she asked me.

"This place is peaceful. I understand why you both like this place." I answered.

"It gets better." She smiled knowingly.

Lights started glowing around us. "Fireflies gather and light themselves here. It's an awesome scenery." She grinned.

I was awestricken by the fireflies. They were many in number. Their light can brighten up the whole place. "So, what are you going to tell me?" I remembered.

Her smile faltered. "I was thinking about the vow. My mom and I talked about it when she came back; she told me that the promise was bad for me. But I told her it's the only reason for me not to get hurt." She explained. "But she said it wasn't the only solution I could do. What do you think the solution is?" she asked.

I was waiting for this. I and her mom talked before they went to California. It started on the Christmas party.

"_Can you take care of our daughter, Percy?" Annabeth's mom asked._

"_Sure. I will." I gladly answered._

_Her mom smiled."Can I ask you something, Percy?"_

_I nodded. "Do you like Annabeth?"_

_Oh, God. How was supposed to answer this. Since she was Annabeth's stepmom. "Tell me the truth, Percy. I don't bite." She smiled encouragingly._

_I rubbed the back of my neck and I felt my face heat up. Annabeth's mom laughed softly. "I think you do." She said._

"_I guess, I can't lie." I muttered._

_She raised her eyebrows. I inhaled, "Yes. I like her." My last sentence was almost inaudible but she nodded._

"_Maybe you should ask her out." She requested._

"_I would love to, but…" my voice faltered._

"_But her promise?" I nodded. "I'll help you." She offered._

"_What help?"_

"_I'll help you break the vow."_

"_How?"_

"_I'll talk to her about it. You seem to be a trustworthy man." She said._

"_Gee, thanks."_

_Her mom smiled. "I want to make her happy, you see." I nodded. "I want someone to make her feel happy; she's been hurt too much. And if she discovers what her dad is in. she'll get hurt more."_

"_Wait. What do you mean her dad?" I asked._

_Her mom looked around to check if Annabeth was in earshot. "Her dad is sick. With cancer."_

_My eyes grew in shock, "And you haven't told Annabeth about it? She deserves to know."_

"_We wanted to tell her but Luke's accident happened. She got hurt, I saw her anger, pain ,and sadness. We decided not to tell her anymore."_

"_I guess I understand. But you have to tell her." I said._

"_We will as soon as she gets over that vow. The vow isn't a solution to what she's feeling, and it only reminds her of what happened. So will you help me to convince her?" she asked._

"_Okay. I will." She nodded reassuringly._

"_Hon! It's time to go!" Annabeth's dad called._

"_Alright." She stood up. "See you soon, Percy."_

"_Yeah." I said._

"_Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Annabeth appeared beside me._

"I think you should forget about the vow." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said solemnly.

"I'll think about it." she thought for a while and asked me a question. "What do you think is the other solution?"

She looked at me dead in the eye. Her gray eyes were stormy and it made my stomach flip. To answer her question, I crashed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Ugh. I like it that they kissed but for me it seems like I just rushed it. I don't play instruments so I'm very jealous of Annabeth. Hahahaha. And I don't know if there are parents that are encouraging. Anyways… I have two choices of stories. So… after this story I am going to ask what's better. We're almost coming to an end. Sayonara!**

**-BeautifulEscapades18 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. Some of you are thinking of Annabeth's reaction. Well, here it is. And this chapter is not epic. Heheheheh. You'll see why. :D I also took a scene from Easy A since I loved that movie. I don't own Easy A ok? I just changed some part and yeah... They're OOC! Let's just start.

* * *

**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I laid down my bed thinking of what Percy did. I thought back on what I've done. I kissed him back. Then suddenly I remembered what we were talking about. Was I becoming vulnerable to my feelings again? When I pulled away—coward, as I am—I ran away. I hid behind a tree and I heard Percy say, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

But I stayed where I am—behind a tree. After a few minutes of hiding, I saw Percy leave. I felt guilty that I left him alone. Thinking back on it, I should say sorry for leaving him alone. I looked at my clock and it was 12 in the midnight. Should I call Percy? No, he's probably sleeping. But a voice keeps nagging on my head that I should call him. I tossed and turned thinking of what to do and finally came to my conclusion that I should call him. I picked up my phone and dialled his number. "Hello? Percy Jackson speaking." He said sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, it's me. Now answer my question. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I'm still awake. Can't sleep, you know. I was about to call you too." Percy said.

"Oh." We didn't know what to say anymore so we were silent.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison. We both laughed.

"What are you sorry about?" Percy asked.

"For leaving you."

"Oh. You shouldn't apologize. It was my fault that you left me. I'm very sorry for… you know." He apologized.

"It's fine." I said softly.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong."

I kept silent that time. Was it wrong for him to do that or was it just right? He figured that I didn't have anything to say. So instead of doing the occasional 'Bye', he decided to make small talk. "What are you planning this weekend?" he asked.

"My dad and I are going to Central Park. He said that he'd want to spend time with me." I said.

"That's good." Percy said.

"I think it's the only thing I'm doing this weekend. How 'bout you?"

"The usual." He said.

"What usual?"

"Eat then sleep. Eat. Sleep." I laughed at his sense of humour.

"I think you should fine something to do. Maybe you should hang out with your mom." I requested.

"I should say the same but my mom's busy."

"What about at night?"

"She's on a date with Paul."

"Every night?" I asked.

"Well, Saturday, they have dinner together and Sundays they have movie night." He explained.

"That sucks. Well, I have to sleep already."

"Oh. Alright. Good Night." He said.

"Good night."

The conversation ended and I put the phone back to its place.

* * *

I woke up feeling the rays of the sun on my face. I went to the bathroom, did all my routine—brush my teeth, take a bath, and change my clothes. I won't be eating breakfast since my dad would take me to a picnic. Oh, finally something to do. I mean last week I was cooped up in my bedroom singing 'Pocketful of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield. You wanna know how? Here's my last weekend:

_Friday Night_

I saw a letter on my bed. Assuming it was from my grandmother, and it was! I opened the envelope to see a card. I opened the card and Pocketful of Sunshine played. "Oh, Gods. Doesn't my grandma know that this song is overrated." I muttered. I threw the card to the couch and fell on my bed.

_Saturday Morning_

I sat down the couch staring endlessly at the card. I opened the card and listened to the song.

_Saturday Afternoon_

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine." I sang. I was dancing around the room like a total idiot.

_Saturday Night_

"I got a…" I closed the card. "I got a…" I closed the card again. "I got a pocket, got a…" I closed the card again. I cleaned my room while singing the song all over.

_Sunday Morning_

"I got a pocketful of sunshine." I sang while taking a shower.

_Sunday Afternoon_

I got a pocketful of sunshine…" I sang while eating. I looked up to see my mom, dad, and the twins staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. And they all went back to eating.

_Sunday Night_

"TAKE ME AWAAAAY!" I sang with arms stretched wide. "A SWEET ESCAAAPE! TAKE ME AWAAAY!" I sang.

"HEY! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK THERE?" a neighbour yelled.

"SORRY!" I yelled back.

"Take me awaaay!" I sang silently.

_That's how my weekend pretty much happened. _

Ok. Back to reality. I went downstairs and my dad greeted me, "Good morning, Annabeth!" He seemed to be in high spirits today.

"Good morning too, dad." I greeted back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

In fact, I was ready. I wore a black tank top, shorts, and slippers. I checked my bag to see if my thing were there and sure enough, they were. "Yeah, I'm ready!" I told my dad.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Where are mom and the boys?" I noticed.

"Oh, they're on grocery shopping!" dad said. I just nodded.

"Let's go." My dad said.

He led me to his car and he opened it and motioned me to go on. I went inside the shotgun seat and did you know what I brought? The card with the 'Pocketful of Sunshine' song. I opened the card and sang the song. My dad was probably annoyed at me since he said, "Are you serious, Annabeth? You've been obsessing for that song since last week. Will you stop that?"

I reluctantly returned the card to my bag and probably won't use it again. My dad drove silently afterwards. That's my dad, the silent type of guy. I wonder how he lives his life? Anyways, it took us twenty minutes to reach Central Park. I remembered that Percy's house was a few blocks away from here. "Let's get to the grass." Dad interrupted my thoughts.

My dad took the basket out of the car and we looked for a good spot to settle down. "Hey dad!" I called. "What about we settle down there?" I pointed to an open space.

"Good idea." He said.

We walked all the way there and spread the blanket, prepared the plates and settled down. "Are you comfortable?" my dad asked.

"I think I am." I answered.

"Alright then, let's dig in!" my dad took some food and started _'digging in'_. He chowed down so many food that he almost choked. "Are you alright, dad?"

"Yes, I'm alright. No need to worry."

I stared at my dad with worry and he said, "What are you looking at?" he asked with confusion in his face. "Eat!" he added.

I sighed. Dad's enthusiasm… I sighed again. I grabbed some food—especially peanut butter and sandwich—and ate it all silently.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" my dad asked.

Navigating the kite wasn't hard enough. "Um… yes, dad." I answered him.

"So… tell me about this Percy Jackson. You mom has been talking about him for days. I'm starting to get jealous." He joked.

"Dad, that's not a good joke." But I still laughed. "What is mom saying about him?" I asked.

"She keeps on saying that you like him. Do you?" he asked.

He retrieved his kite and sat down the grass. I did the same and answered his question, "I don't know. I think so. Maybe. I'm not sure." _Wow, Annabeth. What an answer._

"Give me the straight answer." He looked at me sternly.

I sighed. "Yes." I said softly.

My dad just nodded like he'd understand. "Your mom mentioned something to me about a promise." He told me. "Please explain."

Now it's dawned on me on why he brought me here. He'd wanted me to talk. "There's nothing to explain." I said.

"I think there is."

I pursed my lips. "What do I have to say?"

"Why did you promise yourself never to love another guy?"

"I'm tired of saying this but, I don't want to get hurt again."

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know."

"It wasn't." he said. "I want you to let go and move on. That is my last request for you."

"Dad? Last? What are you talking about?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Just do it." he said.

Everybody seemed to tell me that this was wrong. So maybe I should. "Alright. I'll try."

My dad smiled. "Come on." He stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you wanna have fun?"

* * *

It was past eight when we left Central Park and we were on my way home. "Did you have fun?" dad asked.

"I had a lot of fun." I said. "What about you?" I asked.

"Of course, I had fun." He said.

I smiled. "That's good."

We've had our fair share of silence before but I felt that he has something to say to me. I shrugged that feeling off. I looked outside the window and we turned right at an intersection and began our way to a quiet road. After a few minutes of silence my dad spoke up. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I ah… have something to tell you." He looked at me but I didn't look at him. I had a feeling it was bad news.

I didn't know if he was aware that he's driving or I don't know. "I… I have—"

"Dad, watch out!" And the next thing I knew is darkness.

* * *

**Ok. This is a very bad chapter. Seriously, I am getting worse. I know they're very OOC. Oh, happy new year everybody! Just watch out for the next chapter. I feel disappointed.**

**-BeautifulEscapades18**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank you people who supported this story. I think two to four more chapters should do the trick. :D Ahh… my first update on 2011. So… was it really a cliffhanger last chapter? Ok. Let's see Percy's thoughts from there.**

**P.S. Numbers here are random numbers. :D

* * *

**

_**Percy POV**_

I ran through the hospital and asked the nurse where Annabeth was. The nurse said she was on Room 375. I went to the elevator and saw that it was still on the seventh floor, so I ignored the elevator and ran through the stairs instead. I reached the third floor and I saw Annabeth's mom. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

She pointed to a door miserably. "Is she alright?" I asked first before entering.

"Yeah, she is." She answered in a hallowed voice.

"Good." I sighed. "How 'bout her dad?" I asked.

"The doctors said that his cancer is getting worse." Mrs. Chase said tearing up.

"That sucks." I said.

"You should go inside. Annabeth might be awake." She motioned me to go in.

I went inside the room and found Annabeth still sleeping. I sat down the chair beside her. This happened once—Rachel's accident—but this hurt me a lot than Rachel's. The door opened and I saw Thalia and Nico enter. "Is Annabeth alright?" Thalia asked.

"Of course she isn't, you daft dimbo." Nico countered.

Thalia glared at him. I smiled at their weirdness. "Ok. Seriously. Is she alright?" Thalia asked again.

"Yeah, she is." I told her.

"What did you say, Nico? She's not alright?" Thalia looked at Nico pointedly.

"Whatever." Nico muttered while Thalia smirked.

Thalia and Nico sat together and Thalia put her head on Nico's shoulder. They can be a dog and a cat fighting but at the end they remain to be romantic to each other.

After a few hours of waiting, a visitor showed up. "Percy…" Thalia warned.

I looked at the door and saw Rachel. "What are you doing here?" I glared at her.

"I'm not here as an enemy, I'm here as a friend." She said calmly.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Thalia asked.

"I want to talk to Percy." She said.

"Then talk." Thalia said.

"Privately." Rachel added.

"And what? Have a make out session with him?"

"Thalia." I called. She looked at me. "Go. You too, Nico." I said.

Rachel looked at Annabeth sadly. "Fine. But if she does something…" Thalia warned.

"Yeah… whatever." I said.

Thalia and Nico left me, Annabeth, and Rachel alone. "Now talk." I commanded.

Rachel took a seat next to me and I scooted away. Rachel seemed to notice this but she ignored it. "I want to apologize for being a bitch. To you and—" she motioned to Annabeth. "—Annabelle." She continued.

"Annabeth." I corrected her.

"Oh, Annabeth. Sorry."

"Why say sorry now?" I asked.

Rachel sighed. "First of all, I saw how I've hurt the both of you, badly. Second, I just realized something. Lastly, I know you love Annabeth." She looked at me. "I've hurt you because I cheated on you and I only hurted you more when I forced you to go back to me. And I hope she hears this. I've hurt her by stealing her man behind her back. She was right. I_ am _a thief. And as much I don't want to hurt you more. I have to say this. I realized that I loved Luke better than… I loved you."

I felt a pang in my heart. Even though I hate her now, I used to like her. "How did it all start?" I asked.

"What?"

"You and Luke. How?"

"It started on a bar. He sat beside me and ordered a martini. Then we both started talking. He talked about his girlfriend—which was Annabeth—in California. I remembered that you and I had a fight that time, so I talked to him about it. we talked, and talked, and talked. I believed that I had fun with that guy. And before you knew it… we kissed. I think that's how it started." She said.

I nodded. "So, tell me the truth. You're in love with her, right?"

"Was I that obvious?" I asked jokingly.

"You weren't. But I see the way you look at her. And the time we both fought at the gym, I saw the way you hugged her. It was like the way you'd hug me when I needed you. But at that time, she didn't need you. Yet you still stayed behind to comfort her. " She told me. "One of the things I like about you." She added.

"Gee, thanks." I said.

She smiled half-heartedly. She checked her watch and cursed silently. "Oh no." she muttered. "I should get going. My dad would kill me if I was late." She rushed to the door and said, "Bye."

"Bye." I said as she closed the door.

Thalia and Nico entered. "So, how did it go?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Nico asked.

"Well, she just apologized."

For what?" Thalia scrunched her eyebrows.

"For being a bitch to our lives." I said.

"That's awkward." Nico said.

I shrugged. Someone opened the door and I saw Mrs. Chase. "Good news." She grinned. "Annabeth may be discharged after three days." She said.

"That's awesome!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What about her dad?" I asked.

Mrs. Chase's face fell. Shouldn't have asked that question. "Do you wanna know?" she asked.

I nodded. "Uhm… Thalia and Nico, can you leave us alone for a while?" she requested.

"Why do people want us out? I mean are we not important?" Nico whined.

"Come on, dead boy. Don't whine." Thalia dragged Nico out.

They left the room and Mrs. Chase spoke up, "he's fine with his injuries, they were treated. But his condition is getting worse." She took a seat next to me. "He's alive. But he's barely breathing." She sighed. "By the way, he wants to talk to you now."

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He said it was important." I nodded and stood up.

"I'll stay here with Annabeth, you don't have to worry."

I left the room and went in to Mr. Chase's room (which was beside Annabeth's room). I slowly opened the door and entered the room. I cleared my throat. Annabeth's dad faced me slowly and he was having a hard time breathing. "Hello, Percy." He said with a rough voice. "I think you know my condition." I nodded. "Sit down." He weakly motioned to a chair beside him.

"How's my daughter?' he asked.

"She's fine… I guess." I said while he nodded.

"My time is drawing near and I haven't even told Annabeth the truth." He sighed.

"Don't be negative." I said.

He chuckled a bit. "Well, it's the truth." He said. "Anyways…" he continued. "I have some…" he coughed. "requests for you."

"Oh, alright."

He smiled. "Can you take care of my daughter?" he asked.

"Of course, I will." I blurted out.

His smile widened. "And when one day she becomes your girlfriend—" I blushed. "—will you promise to love her with all your heart?" I thought about it for a while but he added. "Not what like Luke have done. He hurt her. That makes me sad and at the same time mad."

I never made these kind of promises. Besides promises were meant to be broken. But I answered, "Yes." Because I already fell in love with Annabeth Chase. He nodded with satisfactory.

"I hold you to your words." And with that I knew that the conversation was over but someone knocked on the door.

"Percy." Thalia called. "Annabeth's awake."

I looked at her father and he motioned me to go on with a smile on his face. I ran to Annabeth's room and I smiled as she smiled to me.

* * *

**OOC much. :DD But I hoped you like it. :) Anyways… REVIEW!**

**-BeautifulEscapades18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! *sighs* I'm sorry for not updating for two to three weeks. Because I was very busy with reviewing since it was our Periodicals last week and I had a super bad week. So, we only have 2 more months of school (I live in Asia, Philippines specifically) and by March it's already vacation! Okay, back to the matter at hand. This chapter is a very sad chapter (for me, though). Apart from the past chapters this is the saddest for me. So I still hope you'll like it. :D **

**I would just have to put this once or twice in a story but, I do not own PJO unless Riordan gives it to me.

* * *

**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I woke up the next morning. Was it Sunday? I don't know. I looked at the clock and no, I got everything wrong. It was the afternoon, four o'clock to be exact, it was a Monday. I looked at my side and I saw a rose with a note attached to it. I wonder who it was from. I looked at the note and read,

_Get well soon. I promise to visit you after school. I hope you like the rose. :D –Percy._

So it was from Percy. I smiled and smelled the rose. Actually roses don't smell anything. But I still smelled it anyway. I put the rose back on my side. I saw my bag—that I brought when the accident happened. I sat up and took my bag. I immediately grabbed my cellphone which had 20 messages unread. I read all the messages. Some was from my friends and some schoolmates saying 'Get well soon'. I put my cellphone back and there it was again.

_The card._

I laughed. This was my only source of music. Then suddenly, I missed my violin. I want to play it so badly. I opened my card and sang along. "Take me aw—" Someone knocked the door and I quickly closed the card and placed my bag down. Percy entered and said, "Hi!" as soon as he saw me looking at him.

"Hi." I greeted back.

Percy had his hands on his back and I asked, "Why are your hands on your back?"

"A surprise." He answered. He grinned and added, "Actually it's two."

He sat on a chair beside the bed and placed the two objects under the bed. "What are those things?" I asked curiously.

"You wanna know?" he asked teasingly.

I nodded as fast as I can like a dog wanting to play fetch. "Okay." He sighed. "Let's start with this one. I know you'll love it." he grabbed something and my eyes widened.

I held my violin like it was made of gold or anything precious. "How did you-?"

"I figured you'd want to use it. It's kind boring here y'know. So, I snuck in to your house and grabbed your violin before anybody accuses me of a thief." He explained.

I laughed. "Thanks." I said.

"Anytime."

"So, what's the other one?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He took the other thing and held it up close to me. "This is Delphin." He introduced.

"You have a stuff toy that's a dolphin?" I asked.

He blushed a little. "Uh yeah." He bit his lip which I found cute. "I always hold him when I'm sad, or alone, or sick." He told me.

"What am I going to do with it?" I asked.

"It's all yours." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I just want to give it to you."

I stared at the stuff toy Percy gave to me. I looked at the back and saw a messy handwriting that says, _'Percy Jackson.' _Percy noticed that I was reading his messy handwriting and said, "I was a kid when I wrote that."

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Play with it. Stare at it. Remember me with it."

I smiled and Percy took Delphin. "Hi! I'm Delphin." He said with a small voice.

"It doesn't sound good on you." I said while laughing.

"At least I made you smile."

He placed his hand on mine. And I'm telling you, in that moment in time, he was the right guy for me.

* * *

The next day, I was going to be discharged already. My mom was just paying my expenses so I can be finally free. The problem was my dad wasn't going with me, my mom told me that he's not going to make it. But I keep on saying that he will make it. I was a bit bored waiting here inside my room, so I wandered inside dad's room. My dad was sleeping and his breathing wasn't stable. I slowly walked towards him and he opened his eyes, "Dad." I whispered.

He looked at me and he smiled, "Annabeth. You're safe." He said in a raspy voice.

"You are too." I said.

He shook his head, "No, my dear."

"Why are you saying this?" I asked exasperated.

"I love so much, my dear." He said.

I noticed that he was looking at me apologetically like he was making a mistake. And I realized that he might be saying goodbye. But, he's perfectly fine except for his voice and breathing. "Are saying goodbye?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"Annabeth…" he took time to say what he had to say but I felt several emotions stirring before he said, "I have cancer."

I felt my world crumble again. "Since when?" my voice broke. I was thinking that he'd been holding back this information before.

"Since last year."

"And you didn't tell me." I asked, tears falling down my face.

My dad lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He said. "Will you promise something?" he asked.

I nodded. I was too depressed to speak. "Please, for your own sake. Love someone. Don't trap yourself in the past. It'll hurt you more. It's time to let go." He said.

I took a moment to think. Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I shouldn't restrain myself from being happy. "Ok. I promise." I said.

He smiled and took the bible. Yeah, my dad is very holy. "Can you read the parts where the bookmark is in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, dad." So, I read the bible and after a few moments we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Remember your promise. Love someone." He said very weakly as he finished eating or puking.

My dad looked up in the ceiling and he smiled widely as tears fell down his face. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"It's your mom." He whispered. "She's calling me. She's as beautiful as before."

I looked up to the ceiling and I saw nothing. "You're hallucinating, dad." I pointed out to him.

He shook his head and his breathing became slower by the second. "Remember," he gasped. "your promise alright?" his eyes were dropping.

"No, dad. Please don't leave me." My voice cracking at every word.

"I love you, Annabeth. Also your mom." He had a very hard time saying that but he added, "I have to sleep now. It's already 10 o'clock in the evening." I looked at my dad and I said, "I thought you were going to die already."

But when I glanced at him he was asleep already. "So much for my tears." I muttered. I walked towards the couch and slept.

* * *

My dad's food was getting cold and it was 11 o' clock already, he should be awake. I paced around the room for a while. After a few moments, I got bored and stared out the window. There was school today, but I didn't go. Suddenly, I got tired of waiting for my dad to wake up so I woke him up instead. "Dad." I shook him. "Wake up. Food's getting cold."

Seconds have past and he's not yet waking up. Panic surged through me and I called my mom. My mom tried to wake up my dad, but it was no luck. I had a bad feeling about this. My mom called the doctor and she started crying. The doctor did some things to my dad while I watch hopelessly. The doctor looked at us sadly. The doctor shook his head and said, "I'm very sorry."

With those words, I knew there was no more hope. My dad is dead. My tears just cascaded down my face; I wasn't able to control it. I stormed out of the room and I saw Percy. "Hey, Annabeth!" he said smiling.

I wanted to stop and talk to him but I wasn't able to control my feet, so I completely ignored him. I ran until I reached a door. The stairs were inside kind of like a fire exit, so I entered because I was completely alone there. I sat down the second step and cried there. I tried to scream all my hurt away until my cries unable me to scream. A few minutes passed until Percy found me. Percy sat next to me with a sad face and he out an arm around me. I hugged him and he rubbed my back. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He said.

I was unable to speak. I buried my head on his chest and I noticed that his heart was beating fast. I tried to calm myself but I simply can't. "Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked sobbing.

"The what?" Percy asked.

"Everyone I love keeps on leaving me."

"Not everyone." He said. "I'm still here with you." He added.

I knew that. He was the only person left. But I didn't believe it. There will come a time he would leave me. "No. you're going to leave like everyone else did." I said.

"I won't. I promise." He said. I really needed someone. And I also didn't want him to leave.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

He put his hand on my face and made me look at him. I stared at his eyes and since I was tired of all of that crying, I leaned my head to his hand. Percy kissed my forehead sensing all my sadness and pain. I recalled the moments with my dad. I promised him to love someone. I think my dad knew it already. My dad was referring to someone I know.

_Percy._

My dad knew it all along. I mean… yeah, I've told my dad I liked Percy. But for my dad to trust a guy, he would want to know if the is to be trusted, by whatever reason. Percy was with me, always. When I'm sad, angry, or happy, he was there. He was with me when I was playing the violin or the piano, when we danced under the rain (for a short span of time, like a minute or so), he was there at my birthday and even slept at my house, he knew about my dead mother, he was with me when I fought with Rachel and even stayed behind to comfort me, he was with me on Christmas, we both went to Luke's grave and we had kissed there, and he was with me on the hospital. "Thanks, Percy." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything."

He smiled at me. He was handsome when he smiled. Percy's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?" he asked. "Uh yeah, I'm with her." I shot my head up wondering who he was talking to. "Oh, sure." He gave me his phone and told me, "It's Thalia."

I took the phone and put in on my ear. "Hey, Thals." I put on a fake enthusiasm.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm here at the hospital. Why?"

"I've been looking for you. Oh, and I'm sorry for your loss."

I sighed. "It's okay. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home, just came from school. I was just asking, you might be home, but you aren't."

"Okay."

"Well, are you going to school tomorrow?" she asked,

"No. I have to help mom arrange dad's funeral." I imagined Thalia nodding.

"What about next week?"

"Yeah, I'll be back next week."

"Okay, have to go. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and gave Percy back his phone.

"Where will you bury your dad?" Percy asked.

I thought of a place then suddenly, I knew where.

**Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us. I love that song. Okay. So the next chapter is the last chapter. Okay, I wanna ask you, readers on what would be a great story. So, here are the stories I am planning, please choose the one you prefer:**

If Memory Serves- Percy made a wrong choice of running away from his bride to be. After a year, he finds his supposed to be wife, Annabeth. Percy discovers that Annabeth had lost her memories. Is it Percy's job to retrieve them or Annabeth's?

Just Because of A Letter- Just because of a letter, Annabeth—a novelist—searches for the person who wrote it. Just because of a letter she changes a life. Just because of a letter she found Percy Jackson. Just because of a letter, she fell in love.

The Different Choice- When Percy's company reaches the top, he becomes very rich. Now with money in his possession, Annabeth feels that he's forgotten her already.

**-BeautifulEscapades18**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'm so happy that some have voted. And I think Just Because Of A Letter is my next story. So, whoever makes the 100****th**** review will be the hundredth reviewer! Yey! Just kidding. OOCness. Oh, did I mention that Luke's grave has a beach in it, since it **_**was**_** overlooking the sea. So, let's try and have fun. :DD

* * *

**

_**Percy POV**_

I was back here at Luke's grave staring at Annabeth who was embracing her dad's photograph. Her eyes were a bit teary but she has gotten over her dad's death. She learned to accept it.

Annabeth decided on burying her dad beside Luke. Her mom agreed especially when she saw the place.

Her eyes were still red from crying or just tearing up but she was still beautiful. Her hair was down in a natural curl, and the wind was picking up her hair. I was stuck staring and admiring her while she was stuck mourning for her dad. I felt guilty about that but what can I do? I wasn't able to do anything about it.

I looked at the swing to see her brothers playing and having fun. They had no idea that they don't have a dad anymore. They thought that this was one of the family businesses whatsoever that they didn't care what's happening right now. Annabeth kept insisting that their dad's gone, but the boys wouldn't believe her. They said that she was a liar, and their dad would return from an important business trip—his business trips were just trips to the hospital—and that he would be back. They were hoping for something that wouldn't come true. Annabeth was saddened by that fact.

With all these thinking I hadn't realized that Annabeth had put the picture by her dad's grave and was on the top of the tree already. I walked towards the tree with my hands on my pocket. I was planning on telling my feelings to her, but whenever I'm with her, I get all nervous. But this time, I am going to do it. I'm going to do it for me and for Annabeth's dad. Annabeth was seated at the second branch, staring at the sky blankly. "How'd you get up there?" I asked half-shouting.

She looked down and gave me a small smile and answered, "I climbed."

I looked at the tree and I tried to climb but I had no luck. Annabeth chuckeld softly, "You have a tree house and yet you can't climb a single tree."

I blushed out of embarrassment but I gave her a reason, "That's because I climb using a ladder." I pointed out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll help you up." She said.

She carefully climbed down and stopped on the first branch. She stood up and said, "Try to climb here." She instructed.

I tried my best to climb without falling down and luckily, I succeeded. But buy the time I reached the first branch, Annabeth was on the second branch already. "How'd you-?"

Annabeth raised her hand to stop me and said, "Stop talking and try to climb up here too." She motioned to the space next to her.

I tried to climb again and when I looked down, I got scared. I looked at her and she gave me an encouraging smile. And that smile kept me going. I reached Annabeth and she said "See, you made it."

"You're used in climbing trees?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do this a lot when I was a kid." She answered.

After a few minutes, she started staring blankly to the sky again. "Why do you keep on staring at the sky?"

"Because I think that my mom, dad, and Luke are up there. I'm just glad that you're still here." I blushed and smiled at the same time.

Annabeth looked at the side and suddenly she looked scared. "I'm going down." She said swiftly.

She went down, leaving me and I looked at the side and saw a spider. "You're scared of the spider?" I asked holding out a laugh.

"Shut up." She said when she just reached the ground.

"She's fast." I muttered.

I went down the tree and unluckily slipped and fell, flat down on my butt. Annabeth laughed so hard and I grumbled while standing up, "Thanks a lot."

"I'm—sor—ry." She said between laughs. "I just can't help laughing." She added while calming down.

I stood up and rubbed my pants. "Can we go somewhere where nobody can see us?" I asked.

Her face suddenly turned serious, "By 'nobody can see us?' you mean private?" she asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"I just—" I looked around to see if somebody's listening. "—want to tell you something."

I was getting nervous all over again. What if she doesn't return the feelings? I mean, I know she has that promise. She looked around and said. "Well, alright. But where?"

I looked around and saw for the first time that this hill is connected to the beach. "What about the beach?" I asked.

"I've never considered going to the beach, but sure." She said smiling.

We walked towards the beach silently. The beach was calming to me, so my nervousness disappeared.

_**Annabeth POV**_

We walked silently and when I turned to look at Percy. I saw that he was nervous but as soon as we reached the beach, it disappeared. We stopped at where the water almost touched our feet. "So, what were you going to say?"

When I asked that question, he became again. "I love…" he looked around and continued "…the beach! I love the beach." He said grinning widely.

"You're stalling." I said chuckling.

He started to play with his hands while I tried to close my eyes and take in the surroundings and that's where he finally said it, "I love you."

I guess I was a bit shocked when I heard it. I looked at him and he continued, "It's fine if you don't return the feelings. I know you promised something…" he continued to babble. Blah blah blah.

"Um, Percy." I called his attention but he still won't stop. I guess there's just one way to shut him up. I rolled my eyes, grabbed him by the skirt, and kissed him. I figured that he was surprised but I felt smile and kissed me back. I knew in that moment that it wasn't just me who was happy. It was me, Percy and my dad who was happy. "Why did you do that?" he asked after pulling away.

"It's because..." I paused thinking of an answer. "It's because I love you too."

"Wha—what did you just say?" he said sheepishly.

"You heard what I said." I told him while smirking.

* * *

"What about your promise?" Percy asked as we were sitting on the sand with his around me.

It was night time already. My mom told me to stay put while she was fixing things, afterwards we go home. "My dad helped me get over it."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with a confused face.

"He made me realize that I should let go of the past." I said. "And it's also because of you." I added.

"Me?" he said with doubt.

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"Because you made me change my perspective around boys, that all boys are not the same as Luke."

By this time around, the fireflies from Luke's grave have moved here at the beach. Then afterwards they would cross the sea. "They look beautiful." I told Percy.

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "But not as beautiful as you are." He added.

I blushed. "So… are you my girlfriend already?" he asked.

Well, I never thought about having another relationship but I said, "Yes. Yes I am."

Percy grinned widely and leaned to kiss me but my mom disrupted him, "Annabeth! Percy!" my mom called.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I hope your mom didn't see that."

I looked at my mom and I saw that she was gathering the boys. "Nah, she didn't."

Percy stood up and offered his hand. I took his hand and stood up. "I'll drive you home." He offered.

"You drive?" I asked. "I didn't know you can."

Percy smirked. "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me."

"That's cool. I want to know all." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay. I'll just start the car. Tell your mom I'll be driving you home."

"Alright." I agreed and he came running, to the forest until I didn't see him.

I smiled. I was lucky to have him. Percy taught me a lot. He taught me to have fun, to trust boys, and he taught me to love again. I remembered the saying "Promises are meant to be broken." It was true. Percy promised me that he would never leave me. I know that someday that he would break it. But I know he'd comeback. With my accomplishment today—although the day started sad, it ended with a joyous one—I knew that I am going to be happy. "Thanks, dad." I said as I looked up the sky and saw many stars.

I walked until I reached Luke's grave and also thanked Luke. Because if not for Luke, this wouldn't happen. I told my mom about our way home, reached the parking space, and sat beside him. I looked at Percy and smiled. It was the beginning of a happy life.

* * *

***groans* The End. *claps* This is a suck-ish ending. I was thinking of an awesome one but I had to finish this. I really wanted to start the next story. Okay! Celebrate! So, get ready for Just Because Of A Letter. **

**-BeautifulEscapades18. **


End file.
